Not Sure For Now
by Social control
Summary: Following Pitch Black, Riddick crushes jack and leaves her on New Mecca. Jack wants revenge on him but does it go to plan? Chp 13 up. bout efn time eh!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Following Pitch Black, Riddick crushes jack and leaves her on New Mecca. Jack wants revenge on him in later years for leaving her to her unwanted fate. So she makes her own. However when she teams up with him, she learns revenge isn't what she wanted.

Disclaimer: all I own is the stupid plot…Y OH Y CNT I OWN RIDDICK! crawls into a ball and cries …but I have met him. Literally. Just thought id rub it in to all the die hard fans! I got to HUG VIN diesel! Muhahahah.

(AN) Please don't flame me…im like _'like a virgin! WOO touched for the very first time!'_ This is my first story. And I had doubts of posting it up, because I didn't think it was good enough. But fudge it, I wana see if I can make it. So without any further delay… I give u… my first chappie! Ness AkA SatanicVersus

Chapter 1: Voices and broken hearts.

Tears streamed down her pale face. Her hands limp beside her. She felt so open. Like everything she was feeling right at that moment, was out, and publicized….right in front of him. He however stood in front of her, slightly agitated at her behavior. He rubbed his hand over his forehead with his index fingers.

"Kid stop crying already. It's not going to help you. Do you forget I don't care?"

Bullshit.

All bullshit. He knew he cared. If he didn't he wouldn't be leaving her to live a normal life. But he had to show tough…..

He couldn't even think it. It was impossible for him to feel. He had to be stern. He didn't know anything else.

"Please Riddick don't leave me here. I won't last! They don't understand me. Not like you do. I know you care"

She began to plead again, sniffling, and shaking in the middle of her sentence.

"You can't keep up" he spoke truthfully. It was true, she couldn't. She was just a kid.

"Please! Im begging you! Don't leave me here. There's nothing here for me. I CAN keep up! I can handle myself! You could teach me, we could be a t-"

He cut her off with and agitated sigh….he didn't want to come to this, but he left her no choice.

"No, you can't. Do you hear me? You can't keep up. You can't survive. No, I won't teach you, I don't have the time. No, you're not coming…no…understood?"

He spoke roughly; he was beginning to let the beast surface. But he didn't want to unleash it completely. She was a kid after all.

"No TIME? You prick! You're an escaped convict, on the run from mercs. Probably going to have a lot of time to you, hiding!"

"Exactly, and what im gunna let you get killed? Shit kid, are you crazy. Even I don't think I could have a kid on my list. If im trying not to get killed, how am I going to train you- why the fuck am I even explaining this to you? For the last time, don't make me repeat myself, No. I don't need, or want some Stupid kid, with a Stupid obsession, on me following me around. Do you understand? I don't want you around me."

He growled the last word out. Jack stood there frozen in spot at his sudden tone. Hear tear stricken face stared up at him

"Ill find you Riddick. One day. Mark my words. And when I do, you'll regret the day you left me on this DUST BALL of a planet."

Jack ground out, her teeth gritted.

"Stay in New Mecca jack. That's not a suggestion."

He growled out. He didn't need her fucking up her life. After he risked his life preserving it. The first good thing he ever did. She didn't deserve the life he had, nobody did. Not even him. It was hard. She wouldn't last. Not at this age. He didn't doubt that she would grow into a strong woman due to this very experience. Making fake promises would just screw her over.

"Ill see you around Riddick."

She spoke out calmly. She then turned around and walked out of the space port. Never once looking back. Riddick watched her leave, goggles set in place. He wouldn't return. Not for her.

When jack returned home. Alone, she was greeted by Imam. He held his hands out in a hugging gesture. A sad face in place of his usually peacefully content one. He knew jack would be upset. Jack brushed him off, and walked upstairs to her room. She felt slightly bad; Imam had been like a father to her. But she didn't need Imam. She needed Riddick. She flopped down onto her bed. Face buried into her pillow. And fresh tears sprung out her eyes. She sobbed quietly for a while.

"Barsted" she grunted in frustration. 'Stupid kid? Stupid obsession. Hate the fucker' she spoke viciously in her mind. 'Ill kill him!' she grunted in her head. The anger in her head boiling to the point her whole body was tense and shaking.

'_You could do it you know'_ a deceptive voice whispered inside her head. At this jack perked up, and raised herself up into a sitting position on her bed.

"What…the hell…..am I going insane?" she spoke out quietly. Not wanting to make a fuss.

'_No…but you could do it…what you want. You could pay him back. He thinks you can't keep up. You can't. Not now anyway. But you could. One day. Then take his own shiv, and kill the fuck out of him. Slowly.'_ The voice whispered in her head again. It sounded familiar yet unknown at the same time.

"Who the fuck are you?" she spoke out loud. This was freaking her out. Hello! She was having a discussion, with her head. Worse, about killing people. Slowly.

'_Jack, jack, jack. Im just telling you what I know you want to hear. Im everything you want. Everything you could have. now do you want revenge or not?'_  
"Yes…I do….Riddick fucked me over. Ill kill him. I want him DEAD."

'_Good….good…but it will take time…but it will happen. Then…well show him, who can keep up. You're a machine jack. You could be one. A soldier. An animal.'_

"An animal….yeh….I like the sound of that…a lot…" she spoke back pleased.

"My child are you ok? Whom are you speaking with?" Imam's cool voice drifted from the door, with concern.

"Y…yeh Imam…im fine, I just need some sleep…thanks…" jack answered back, slightly jittery from being surprised from Imams voice

"Ok my child…as long as you are sure" Imam lingered for a moment, before his footsteps went into another direction away from her door.

A smile graced jacks lips. And she slowly laid back into her sheets. She was exhausted. She knew the idea of a voice in her head wasn't the best thing in the world…infact one telling you to kill the fuck out of people couldn't be the most reassuring of her sanity. But she enjoyed the idea of her being what the voice said she could be.

'_Rest now jack. We'll start tomorrow. Rest. You're tired.'_

The voice cooed and relaxed jack to sleep. She mumbled before sleep took her

"You better watch your back Riddick. Jack B. Badd is back."

Darkness took her. And she fell asleep.

AN.

Hey guys. Please review.

IT GETS HEAPS BETTER & longer!

Have faith, in my judgment.

If use have any suggestions im open to accepting them.

But just tell me if I should just stop while im at it

And if anyone feels im ripping them off

Let me know. Ill try to change it

Ive read sooo many Fics on here

I don't realize when I am ripping sum1 off. If I am im sorry.

So PLEASE review me…

Please?

SatanicVersus.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**. **Please read this:** Just as a thought and I hope you guys read this, I was really, really unsure about doing the chapter like this. I've read heaps of other stories that are like…many years on. And it pisses me off. Which is why I wrote this, part at the beginning now, to the people it pisses off im sorry. I fee your pain. The only reason I did this, was because I didn't just want to jump straight into the story, and I wanted some, no all explanation to, what happened. So it's more a small review of what's been going on now for 7years. I also didn't want to make her dodgy…with all the like..omg she's perfect, which I did do at first. But I thought y make her unreal. Im sorry if I did make her unreal. AS u can see I have A lot! Of insecurities about my writing. I just don't want people to think its stupid. I've had this story written for months now.

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing….of pitch black…or the chronicles of Riddick…..I do, however own lots….just not this….but I do, own the plot….pity. If it's a shit plot, then im screwed ey?...

**Chapter 2:** Welcome back Jack

7years later.

Today. Today was the day she had waited for. It had been 7years. 7years since that day. That she never forgot. The day that the scrawny little girl jack died. And the powerful woman Jack, was born. She thought of changing her name. But was too used to it. She was thinking of changing it. To a more powerful name. Something exotic. Maybe something like Kyra. But for now, she left it to jack. The name meant a lot. It was the name that dragged her through her worst time of her life, into the best.

Today was her 18year old birthday. The day she was officially deemed an adult in society. She had waited so long for this day, and as she stared back into the mirror at her mature self, she couldn't help but smile.

She was an animal.

A beast

A machine.

She admired herself. Jack couldn't believe she had made it. That night that the kid died. Was her re-birth. A fresh start, without dwelling in the past….unless it was about revenge…that she allowed dwelling on.

Her reflection in the mirror was nothing under applaud-able.

He arms held a mild definition, she tensed them, and the definition of her muscles stood out. Her 4pack was visible through her top. Her long slender toned legs stood apart in a power stand. Her fair brown curly hair, which she saw as a huge burden and ugly…she still let grow out, Imams rules….had reached to her lower back. The smile on her face wiped away, and her neck pushed her head out long and proud. Her face as blank as a brick wall. Her bright green eyes stood out, one of her many features that showed the fire inside her. She had a flame.

7 years she had worked for this. 7years she waited for this day. The day she would leave. And hunt whom she wanted.

It was hard work, extremely hard work. the morning she woke up, day after…

….he….

Had left, she began training. Trusting the voice within her head. It paid off though. She was a powerful individual.

People had realized what a striking young beautiful woman she was. Especially the boys, but they backed off, after the town heard of her first encounter with the male species. She broke his nose, after he tried to violate her…and after she broke his nose, she made sure he would never have the possibility of children. Then if that wasn't enough, she hung him, by his underwear, off a flag pole. To this day, nobody understood how she had accomplished that, but didn't care; they considered it a warning and everyone was too scared to report her in. She was like the poisonous forbidden fruit, couldn't be touched, and just admired for its deadly beauty. She liked it that way.

She trained almost everyday of her life. Everything and anything she could get her hands onto, and she trained to the point of insanity. But it worked; she was almost at the top of all her combat classes. She enjoyed training with weapons. According to her, it gave the game more 'zest' even though it often ended badly for her. Especially the time when Imam had to rush her to the hospital for being shived in the side, after being in a street fight. She swore to Imam she wouldn't use shivs anymore. For that Imam was grateful. Well…she said she wouldn't…but what Imam doesn't know won't hurt him.

Shivs, she loved them. Had a sort of, respect for them. Lucky for jack, New Mecca was Multicultural, so she was open to a wide range of weapons from different civilizations.

She was like a machine. She adapted to almost everything she was handed. She never did understand how the hell this could have been possible. Something inside her told her it was the drive to prove herself. She didn't know, quite frankly she didn't give, whatever it was it was working for her, so hey. She was smart too. She wasn't just some bimbo, who could swipe a stupid knife around. She was smart, naturally, she supposed. She could hack almost anything, which 90 of the time, got her into trouble.

She felt bad for Imam. She gave him so much heart ache. But she was rebellious. It was in her nature. She knew nothing more than to be what she felt was inside her. But she did feel bad for Imam. He put up with so much, and she was just going to up and leave him now. Perhaps she would visit.

Highly unlikely.

It would be hard to come back especially if she achieved her goal. Along with others. There would be a possible chance shed become a fugitive.

Jack began packing various things into her bag. Clothes, credits anything she felt she needed. She had equipped her ship, so she didn't need much. Yeh her ship. The one Imam bought for her, he had objected at first. But didn't want her to struggle, going on her 'quest' to find 'herself' as he put it.

Imam.

A pang of guilt stabbed in her stomach. Imam. He had cared for her so well. Supported all her choices, paid for her living expenses, and extras. But she knew, he knew. This day was always going to come. As much as she loved him, she had to fulfill her 'destiny'

'_You're an animal jack. Your incredible. And today is your day. Happy birthday, how far have you come…we have to go….'_ The voice spoke in her head. Almost like a proud parent would to a child.

"Yeh your right. Its time."

'_Kill…'_

"What?"

She was interrupted by a soft knock on her door

"Come in Imam." The door swung open. It seemed as if wherever Imam was, he brought calm to the room. The room immediately felt peaceful. This would be one thing jack would miss…among other things. He looked at jack with an almost saddened look.

"I see you are packed. And ready to go" he spoke almost mournfully.

"Yeh…I am" she spoke back slowly. Imam was one person she didn't need to hide her emotions from.

'_kill….' _ The voice in her head spoke again…jack shook it off

"Hrmmm" Imam sighed, unsettlingly

"I knew this day would come Jaclyn. I beg you to reconsider. You are a smart girl, your could do anything you want, don't throw your life away. Revenge will only crumble your soul. Think about what you're doing"

Imam sat on the edge of her bed watching jack busy herself packing a few other random things

"I have thought about it Imam. For 7years I thought about this. It never left my mind. And now that im actually here…

Even though my heart and mind scream not to do this, they also scream to do it. I want to do this, I didn't come this far, just to give up, this is my destiny….

Riddick thought he'd give me one I didn't want, by sticking me somewhere I didn't want to be, no offense Imam, but im making my own destiny" she stopped moving around her room, and let out a sigh, then turned to her window, looking out into the Blue, New Meccan sky, slowly turning into night, and the colors clashed, into a purple, red, orange. She would miss that too…god she didn't know if she wanted to throw this away!

'_oh I see, your just going to dump it like that 7years of work, and your pissing it all off…Riddick was right, you cant keep up.._.'the voice in her head became aggressive

"No… I can keep up" she spoke in a hushed whisper to herself.

'_Prove it…kill…you know you want to…'_

"No…" jack spoke again she blocked the voice out.

Imam continued talking.

"Jaclyn I have supported you in everything you wanted to do. I let you do all those combat classes, buying the weapons of death, against my will, and still stood by you when you disobeyed me, and continued using them." He spoke to her. His voice sounded strained, he was at his last bridge.

Jack turned around a puzzled look on her face

"You think I didn't know you were still using the weapons behind my back?" he spoke raising an eyebrow.

Jack turned back to the Window, and Imam continued.

"Against everything my will screams I let you do as you wish, and stuck by you in the worst times of your life. I have to object to what your about to do. But…I will not turn my back on you. And I understand that as an adult you have to make your own decisions… Always remember Jaclyn, there is a home here for you." Jack still faced the window, hands on hips. Imam raised himself off her bed, and began to walk to the door, before he could leave jack called out to him

"Wait Imam"

'_Stop showing your emotions…'_

He slowly turned around she walked over to him and hugged him.

"I don't know if ill be back…so I just wanted to say….thank you Imam. For everything."

Imam hugged her how a father would a child. They broke apart, and he turned and left. Jack took one last look around her room, savoring the moment. She then picked up her long black coat, and swung it on. She picked up her bag, and made for the door. Outside the house, she turned and looked one last time at her home. 'Goodbye.' She turned and left making her way through the slightly empty streets of New Mecca to the spaceport, for what she thought was the last time.

AN: ok guys. I know its kind of slow at the moment. Its just, you don't start a car, without the wheels. This a bit of my support. Should get a little more interesting next chapter.

Thank you for reviewing, I understand there's not much, it is at a boring part…many peoples jump into it when writing. I felt I needed this. Please review. I need some inspiration to continue.

thankyou


	3. Chapter 3

Ok its up. Sorry if it takes a while to post them up. I kinda get lazy…and so on and so forth. So here you go. P.s the answer to your question is below.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the plot, and the areas I made up.

* * *

Chapter 3. On the Road.

Jack reached the spaceport and went in search for her ship. She crossed the lines upon lines of ships, until she finally found hers. It had an old appearance on the outside.

Jack smirked to herself remembering the day Imam had bought it for her. The dealer was more than happy to get rid of what he thought was a piece of junk. Jack however saw much more than what everyone else saw. She saw potential. Imam even begged that he buy her a more up to date ship, rather than this. She simply shrugged him off.

Emancipation, she christened it, because the name itself meant to be liberated. To be free. So she felt it suited the ship and her spirit very well. She had spent 1 year detailing it from its old rusted form. It was still old but some of the rust has subsided. Fixing the interior, spiffing the outside. "Little elbow grease" as she said to Imam upon starting her little project. He didn't understand the comment. Jack smiled remembering.

Imam thought it would be a good project for jack to work on, even though it was promoting something he didn't want to happen…her leaving and throwing her life away.

Jack made her way to the back entrance in the back of the ship, in the hull. Inside the first room, it was neatly filled with crates of junk that she would need.

Now some of the things she understood, but then there would be the occasional explosives crate, locked.

Jack stopped apon the crate, and laughed at herself.

"haha, what the hell am I going to do with this…." She spoke to nobody. She closed the hull, and walked to the steel sliding door on the opposite side of the hull doors. She entered the code on the panel, and the door slide open with ease, opening to a small narrow hallway. On either side of the hallway there were doors, and in the center of the hallway on the floor was a small hardly recognizable, steel trap door. She began to walk down the hallway, passing the doors muttering as she walked beside them

"Gym, bathroom, bedroom, master bedroom" she came to the trap door

"Engine room"

She was at the end of the hallway, no door blocking her way, and it opened to a open, but small, conjoint living and kitchen. Just ahead of her was a metal door. She walked through her living area to the door. Jack slammed her palm on a big green button with a series of numbers beneath it. She has preset the numbers already to avoid fuss. The door slid open with slight resistance. She walked inside the small room, equipped with two chairs and a series of panels with controls for the ship. Dropping her bag on the co-pilot chair she sat down in the captain's chair. She began to bring the ships systems online, her hands flying over the buttons in sequence. The lights in the ship swapped from the emergency lights to their proper lighting. She read the small gages

"Full power…good, sys check…good electrical good…locking hull…ok…" she muttered to herself. it was becoming a worry to herself, the fact she could have full blown discussions with herself.

her left hand continued their assault on the switches and levers, where as her right moved to pick up the radio.

"This is Capt. Jack, emancipation, requesting immediate leave over" she spoke into the radio.

She held the radio close to her chest, as her left hand continued to press buttons, preparing for the lift off.

"this is Sasha Lawson New Mecca Tower, hellion Prime, your request for leave has been granted, have a safe trip" the voice spoke over the radio, jack placed the radio into its holder, and pressed another button, her window shields opened, along with the docking bay doors. She powered the ship to full capacity and launched of, the ride slightly bumpy as she exited the atmosphere, then fully into space. Jack set the navigations to a small area where she had suspected Riddick to be. After placing the ship on auto pilot she un-strapped herself from the chair and lounged back into it.

'_Were almost there…don't quit on me now…not after the hard work…almost there…' _

Jack nodded to herself, then reached over to the computer screen. She managed to hack into merc files. She had a hunch on where Riddick may be…but she still wanted to narrow things down. She began to work through the files upon files on Riddick. A small blurred picture of him appeared on the screen. Jack sat looking at it.

"I hate you…I hate you so much…words cannot explain how much hate I have held in me for you… you saved my life only to dump it…"

'_that's right jack…get angry…Riddick left you…he deserted you…he doesn't care about you…he wanted to leave you behind so you could rot on that dust ball….nobody cares about you…not even Imam…that's why he let you go…without you, he can have a proper life…you only fucked it up for him…im the only one who cares…I took care of you…all the bad things that ever happened to you…is all Riddick's fault…he should pay…' _the voice taunted in her head

Anger boiled in the pit of jack's stomach….

"Your right….you've always been right….you've never left me…and Riddick should pay… prick... I hate him"

'_Good, good, get angry…he fucked you over always remember that…now get the fuck back to work' _

Jack faced back towards the computer screen and began to write notes. Using these notes and others she had ever since she began to search for Riddick. She had come to a conclusion on his whereabouts. Jack took the controls and mapped out an auto pilot on the ship for the Milos Enes system. In the system was a planet where she had suspected Riddick to be. Indri. It was a place run over by pirate's whores and petty criminals. It was only a stop off so Mercs only rarely searched the area full time. It would be to obvious for someone like Riddick to hide there, but jack knew because of this fact mercs wouldn't look there. Their files showed they only saw him stop there, but jacks Intel showed he had outwitted the mercs. He was still on the planet.

"Stupid mercs….or maybe im just smart…yeh im smart…"

'_Don't get ahead of yourself…if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be here right now…'_

Jack huffed and began typing into the computer.

The planet had 4hours of sun as it was the 3rd and final planet of the small system, and suffered the least sun of all, however was not all neglected so was not completely s frozen ice ball. Seemed perfect for Riddick. She lounged back into the chair. It would take one and a half weeks to reach the system and the planet. She would need her rest.

Jack was so close she could taste revenge.

She let out a sigh, something between a happy and aggravated sigh.

She slowly rose from the chair and walked to her bedroom.

"I need to sleep…im tired"

Jack lay on her medium sized bed, and stared up at the ceiling of the room.

"7 years of Insomnia. Why the hell cant I sleep?" she sat and looked up at the ceiling some more, and decided that she couldn't sit like this for the hole trip. She got up on the bed, and swung her feet over the side, and looked through her side table, where she found her sleeping tablets. She walked out to the kitchen and swallowed the pills with water.

"All I want is 5min of sleep….why cant I sleep…for god's sake…." She mumbled slightly aggravated

"Oh so the first time I actually talk to myself, my voice is nowhere to be heard…that's great. Just perfect….thank you, thank you very much for ensuring my sanity, im in a ship, in the middle of space, talking to myself… NOT getting a response for once in my life, WHEN I actually want one…" she spoke out slightly slurring from the sleeping drugs taking their effect on her half sober self. She walked down to her room and flopped on her bed

"Why me? Why was I cursed with a voice in my head almost as real as myself…" she spoke to herself, her face buried into the pillow.

* * *

"Control tower of Indri, Dupri city, this is Capt. Jack or emancipation, requesting permission to land over" jack spoke into the radio, her other hand steadying the ship from the slight turbulence upon entering the atmosphere.

"Permission granted land at docking bay 107, over and out." A tired male voice answered back. He sounded a little drunk, but she didn't care, as long as she was in, she was happy.

Jack slowly made her decent searching for her docking bay muttering the numbers as she passed by until she came to 107. She slowly entered the bay, and shut the engine down. She turned off the ship, pressing buttons again in sequence. Jack leaned into her leather pilot chair and let out a small sigh.

"Finally" she spoke out hushed.

She rose out of the chair and walked to her room, and changed clothes. She tired to be quick; she didn't have that much time to search tonight. If Riddick got the idea somebody was searching for him, she was almost certain that he would run. Then shed have to go through months of tracking again. She changed into a black tank top, black combat boots and black combat pants.

'I have such a wide choice in colors' she gave a slight chuckle at her own lame joke.

Jack lifted her long hair over her shoulders and tied it up, into a low bun, and began to pack her shivs. One in her boot, two at her sides. She picked up some credits and slipped them into one of her front pockets; she then threw her black long coat on, and raised the hood over her face. She walked through her ship, out to the hull, and locked everything up, she picked up a key, from on of the crates of explosives, she found in the incorrect spot. Thinking there wasn't enough time to put it back into the ship, she slipped it into her pocket, and walked out of the docking bay.

Outside it was fairly dark. She never really did like the dark.

Not since….

But she ignored the fact she feared the dark. Besides the minute she thought of it, the voice in her head screamed at her…making her forget the fact she was afraid.

It was a normal cycle, of hours like those of ancient civilizations. 24hr in a cycle, however unlike the old civilizations, this area had more night then day, 19hours of night, 5hours of day. (AN. I don't think that works…but just work with me peoples…im to tired to think about it)

"Sounds like Riddick's heaven. Whores, bars, criminals, and 5hour days." She spoke to herself as she walked the street.

She decided she would catch a cab to the city. Everything here was so ancient technology, but compared to Mecca, it was urbanized. She sat in the cab, day dreaming.

'oh Riddick…I cant wait till I find you…I know I will…you shouldn't have made yourself so obvious. You slipped old man.'

'_and you'll slip…your knife…into his back…just where he left his…when he left and screwed you over' _

jack smiled at the thoughts, until the cab halted. She exited and threw creds at the driver. She took a look around the area. It was only a small portion of the city, but she would start her search here. It was perfect Riddick style. She walked through the different areas of the city. It was funny, how the areas were virtually the same, yet she could tell the differences. There was the prostitute area. That was filled with obviously prostitutes and whores houses, brothels, everything. Jack kept her hook up, and kept to the shadows of the areas, which wasn't to hard, there were a lot of people out, and they were all preoccupied with their own business. She thanked. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself.

She passed the hooker area, and reached the poor area. Hobos and bums, all homeless, all huddled around small bon fires. Jack looked at them, and felt small pity for them; she was once like them…

Back before….

She drowned it out….

'_Don't dwell on the past, it weakens you unless its about killing him….survival of the fittest' _it was her again…always popping In jacks head whenever some of her sanity came in.

Jack continued walking though the city, till she came to another area. Criminals, bikers, whores, pubs. Nothing out of the usual around here. She watched as a brawl erupted outside a bar and suddenly stopped walking. Her gut twisted in excitement.

'_I can feel you…I can smell you…'_ jack agreed with the voice.

She tore her eyes away from the ever-growing brawl across the road, and turned to her right, into, to find a small alley way. It was narrow but long, very long. Only occasional lights glowing dimly though the passage.

'_In there….'_ The voice directed.

Jack began walking down the alley way further and further away from the main street. The dim lights were making the alley way hold a gloom.

Jack halted and removed her hood, and looked up above her.

'_The building to your left.' _

Jack looked up, and saw the ladder, she then moved toward the ladder. Her lapse in concentration had however gotten the worst of her. She was so distracted by…whatever was …calling… her to go up, that she missed stopping what happened next.

A strong hand clamped over her mouth, and she was roughly pushed into the wall.

No need with the hand. She wouldn't have screamed, she knew better than the draw attention to herself in a place like this. Shed only screw herself more.

She stood still as the person, male, she presumed, behind her fumbled with her, and flipped her over the face him, his hand still on her mouth.

What she saw didn't surprise her.

It wasn't Riddick. No way. This guy was too loud.

Well, too loud to be Riddick.

He was a man, fairly large build, stronger than jack, in his mid thirties. Jacks stood still and watched him. He began to grope her. His hand still over her mouth.

"What do we have here? Little red riding hood get lost in my woods? Big bad wolf isn't going to be too happy that you walked in his territory."

Jack suppressed a snort at his pitiful attempt of intimidation. He couldn't intimidate a child.

'_Ok…ok focus…you need to think of something to use against him, or your going to get raped. He's bigger than you. But you use your strength properly. And he doesn't know that you can…kill this fucker. You're an animal…a machine…you're a fucking soldier.'_

Thank god for that fucking voice. Fuck it crazy or not. It sure did keep her calm. She waited for her chance to attack.

Jack quickly bit down hard on his hand, he pulled it back in surprise, and she spat her blood mingled saliva into his face. He shut his eyes immediately.

She raised her knee to his groin, and pushed him off her, he stumbled backwards. She kicked him in the rib, taking her sweet, sweet time walking around him, as he held his side, and attempted to stand, but failing every time. Jack placed her foot on his back applying slight pressure.

"Mistake number 1. Allowing your attacker to have an advantage, now you did this twice, first time was with the hand over my mouth, the second was not getting your legs in-between mine. Then I wouldn't be able to injure you." Jack spoke. She sounded amused.

Oh yeh she sure did get off on this stuff.

"Number two, was closing your eyes when I spat in your face. That gives me a chance to have the upper hand, without you even seeing it." She kicked him in the face.

"And number 3 was underestimating a woman, dressed in all black, down the back of an alley way, alone. How stupid can you get you fucked up shithead?" She backed away. And the man slowly rose. Jack waited for it….

'_Come on…come on….kill him…shiv him…make him bleed…'_

The man now steady on his feet rushed at jack, jack spun out of the way, her coat flying off, she pulled out one of her shivs, and right in the sweet spot.

'_Simple…flawless…'_

"You really must be stupid. Because after I warned you about your 3rd mistake you made it again" jack taunted the man who was now paralyzed on the floor, bleeding to death. Jack l squatted near the man and spoke to him.

"That's your sweet spot. An area I learnt of along time ago. Right now, you're slowly bleeding to death. Oh and that light at the end of the tunnel, is not heaven. Its you going into your subconscious, while you slowly bleed to death in pain." She then pulled the shiv out of his back and wiped the blood on his shirt. She rose up from the body and looked down at it.

'_It's good to be god…isn't it…to hold other peoples lives in the palm of your hand'_ the voice spoke in her head.

Yeh it was good to be god. She loved it.

Jack looked up to the top of the building. Looking high up. She couldn't feel it anymore.

She couldn't smell him.

"Ill find you Riddick…I know your around here somewhere" jack spoke almost silently.

She bent down and picked up her coat, the looked at the body one last time. Then began to walk out of the alley way.

She stopped.

She couldn't turn around.

She did, yet she didn't want to.

He heart beat quickened.

Yet she tried to control it.

To control her breathing. Regulate it.

Just as she did, a warm breath trickled over the back of her neck.

Her body became tense.

her mouth lowered ever so slightly.

"That was quite a show you put on there. You've changed quite a bit. 7years. and I made a point clear. Do you remember that point jack?"

* * *

An. Yeh that was pretty long. Well…I thought so. I was going to post it up earlier, but it came down to being lazy..

Urmm…I don't know if the classifies as a cliff hanger…but…meh…you tell me, ey? Lol

So give me your thoughts. And now to the important part, my lovely reviewers. Bless you.

FitMama: thank you, I didn't think my writing was good….and I have habits of changing the perspectives, but thank you. Keep reviewing!

Nikki-da-latina: heebie jeebies? Urmm ill take that as a good thing ? thanx anyway !

Snowgurl54 : thank you.

crematoriacon: more is here…thank you.

Sara: thanks, and YES I GOT TO HUG HIM, oh god…hes hot…but I thought he was short…he is a lil yet hes taller than me..how that works I dnt no..ive just met taller people is all..i thought hed be taller.…no biggy…its was the hottest moment of my life. and I told him I love him. Lol

FluidDegree: YES SHES NUTERS! Lol, I love making people crazy I find it hilarious. Thank you

reader...: ok now to the reviewer ive been thinking about replying to all day. Ok firstly thank you for your review. Secondly I don't take it as a offensive comment. Ok this is really hard to explain. but I will try so bare with me. Number 1. I believe in god, I just write that to get a response from people. So THANKYOU! Lol by you actually writing in ur review about it, tells me ive at least made one person think about it. Ok. Now your question, is the same question about god. If god created everything, and everything had a creation who created him? I know its all based on the belief systems, which I have nothing against, I too believe there's got to be something out there apart from nothing (which technically makes me not atheist…but im at a age on confusion). Secondly lol they arnt my theories. They are well known theories on analyzing text I just blended them. Its kind of like, we didn't think of it all, but there had to be something to see it as a text which everything is. But then you've got the question of who or what saw it as text. Its unknown, its like the question of what came first the chicken or the egg? You know what I mean. At the end of the day, I find this theory a lot more reassuring than that of a 'kingdom of heaven' please nobody get offended by any of my writing. People don't believe in monsters. If you wana get technical its logical that we don't believe in those things, you know, that's called being crazy… we know that's its not real we make the assumption its not real, so we don't believe it and it doesn't exist. That may bring the question up of, 'well how do we know that were not real' we don't. at the end of the day we don't know that we exist. I don't think anybody does. But unlike most people I choose to think, if we are really here. Yes it would make god real, BUT would he really be "god the creator of all" if we created him? LoL look. Its social theory, at the end of the day, nothing is for sure. Nothing is right, nothing is wrong. It's a theory. You know what I mean. So I just want to say. Thank you very much for thinking about this stuff. It makes my day to know ive made at least one person think. if it kinda didn't answer your question. That's cool. You can ask again. But all you need to know, is your not wrong. Everything is right as long as u believe it. Hence analyzing text. If you believe in god which is cool, then arnt you making your own text, technically, even if its based of others eg. The bible. You see god however you see him in your head. You see monsters however YOU see them. But at the end of the day those things wont exist 'here' because its not logical. Its not wrong, but its not logic. We see god. WE SEE OURSELFS. Think about it. We change our image? We create ourselves. Hope that kinda made sense

PLEASE, nobody get offended at what I just wrote. Its just my opinion. I am not taking a stab at other religions or other peoples personal beliefs. I was simply stating the answer to a question based on my own personal thoughts. And it is Bias, so its not right and its not wrong. Its personal reflection.

Ok. Lol sorry about that. Please continue reviewing. Please. It makes my day to read them.

Nessa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters. Just the things I made up…and the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Talk about Irony.**

His voice surrounded her in the dark. Echoing off the empty walls of the gloomy alley way. Before it made its way to her ears.

Oh yeh she sure found him…or really he found her. She didn't care. All she cared for now was trying to stay alive.

Easy.

She'd show him how good she was. She regained control of herself, and then, tried to regain control of the situation. She didn't turn around.

"No Riddick. I have no idea what on earth you're talking about" jack answered back in her mock sweet voice.

Her response made Riddick's chest erupt in a growl.

He was like an animal. It scared her. But she would shiv her self in the behind before she let that fear show.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory….jack…"

"No that's quite alright…ive had 7years to forget that crap you pulled. Funny thing is I never forgot it…but how I forgot my last moments with you….I don't know. I complete blur" she spoke back. It was so false, so seductive. Coated in hidden venom.

She slowly turned her neck to look at him, eyebrow raised. She then turned the rest of her body, and was met by a chest

'Fuck forgot how tall he was'

She looked at this chest, both eyebrows raised in a higher mocking manner. She then looked up at him.

He hadn't changed at all. Only the slight signs of ageing. Only slight. Otherwise he was the perfect beast that left her 7years ago.

'_don't forget what he did to you jack…kill him…show him you can keep up…but before you do kill him…lets have a play shall we?' _the voice slithered in her head.

The light from the street lamp a few feet away gave a small glow to the area, just enough for it to reflect off Riddick's eyes, which gleamed in the dark menacingly.

"Richard B. Riddick. Long time no see" she spoke out in the same deceptive tone.

Jack didn't know whether to jump him and smother him with passion, or to jump him, and twist the blade into his back, watching him bleed to death. She was so confused.

'_Don't you FUCKING dare. Understand me! Don't you fucking dare change the fucking plan? It's been the fucking plan for years. don't you dare back out. He fucked you over."_

She couldn't decide. She opted for neither of the choices, and to go with the flow.

"What are you doing here….jack" he spoke out.

His hyper masculine voice never faulting.

It wasn't even a question. He knew why. She knew why. It was a technique of Intimidation. Anybody with half a brain would understand that. Jack had more than half a brain, so she started to play the game.

"Oh you know. Been traveling for a bit…thought id stop off, hit a few bars…you know…right Riddick..."

She was taunting him and she loved it.

"I never expected to find somebody like YOU in a place like this…hrmm small universe isn't it?" sarcasm coated every word.

To her pleasure, a growl much like the purr of a cat…a really big one…erupted from the chest of Riddick. Her fear factor did kind of kick in, but she ignored it. Her excitement factor pushed her fear way to far away for her to feel it. This was too much fun.

"I told you to stay in new Mecca…" he sounded slightly aggravated.

He hated it when things didn't go his way.

"Nice to see you too". Ignoring his last statement.

She didn't even blink, and he had grabbed her arms and pinned her to the alley wall. He placed himself between her legs so she wouldn't be hitting him anywhere un-necessary. She was basically lifted of the floor with this motion, her hands pinned by Riddick's hand pushing against her neck, painfully, but not to his full strength she noted.

"I told you to stay in New Mecca" he repeated. He spoke calmly yet she could feel the aggression.

'he's so intimidating…and he knows it….I feel like crawling into a ball…' jacks mind was going a millions miles an hour

she had to regain control of what was happening.

'_stop fucking conveying what your thinking...he can read you like a book, when your open like this…control yourself you idiot!' _

jack tried her best to keep her face emotionless. But it was kind of hard when you were being pinned, uncomfortably, to a wall.

She had to gain control fast. She couldn't let him do all the mind fucking.

"what are you going to do Riddick…go for the 'sweet spot'"

'hah! Take that you prick' jack though triumphantly

"just might jack…" his voice rumbled back as he glanced over her body

jacks heart double beated. She tried to gain regulate her beat but lost it when Riddick un-sensually ran his tongue over his lips.

A simple action…but deadly…

'oh you prick…'

he was looking directly at her now exposed neck.

"Hah. I'm not scared of you Riddick. Perhaps the Riddick charm works on small children. But your 'charm'" jack snickers, causing Riddick to cast his metallic shine to her eyes.

"Wont work on me."

Lies.

All lies.

She knew it.

Hey even he knew it.

But she wouldn't admit it.

Her chin was awkwardly placed on an angle, so she could look at him in the eyes as best she could.

"Is that so?" he spoke in his mocking tone

"Yeh that's so" jack answered back quickly, almost cutting Riddick off

"Hrmm" was the only sound given.

Jack didn't know what was coming next. But she knew in this position she had little or no chance protecting herself from him.

Riddick's breath was silent however she could feel his warm breath on her exposed neck, tickleling the small hairs on her body, moving with his breath.

Her neck was becoming a painful strain on her, being kept in that awkward position for too long. Riddick lowered his eyes on her neck flesh.

Jack tensed as she felt his head move slowly, very slowly toward her. His lips millimeters away from her skin, the air from his mouth becoming more heated and moist due to its closeness.

'_what the fuck is he doing….he's playing with you jack, don't fucking let him do this!'_

Jack couldn't concentrate.

'God dammit he's good…fucking prick…'

She tried to compose herself. But the close contact was becoming a strain on her.

She couldn't control herself.

Her eyes shut; underneath they rolled into her head

Her silent breathing had started to become slightly louder and shallow.

Fear was a bitch when she couldn't control it.

Even the voice in her head was halted for words.

Suddenly the breath on her neck vanished.

"hrmm…I think they work quite well on you jack"

her eyes flew open in rage.

'_the fucking prick…KILL HIM MOTHER-'_

the thoughts that raced through her head were interrupted when she was dropped into the floor Riddick looked down at her

"jack you may have changed in appearance but your just the same little girl I saved off that planet years ago. Go Home Jack. Get a life, stop trying to live mine. You wouldn't last, cuz you cant keep up" his harsh voice stung her with memories of old.

'not again…'

'_stop him! You cant just give up NOW! stop! HIM! You crazy bitch! Kill him! Do what you came here to do!' _

he looked down at her crumpled form, her eyes darted left and right.

In her head she was arguing with herself. she couldn't let this happen again

"Its for your own good jack. Go Home, and don't come back. Your not welcome here"

Riddick began turning around looking around him

'_7 fucking years jack! NOT AGAIN! NO! NO! NO!'_

"NO!" jack screamed, and in a rush of boiling fury she launched herself at him.

Attacking Riddick in the back, knocking him over, she rolled him onto his back and began to punch him in the face

"FUCK YOU FUCK YOU" she screamed in rage

she was on her third punch when he caught her hand, crushing her wrist, breaking her bone, he then threw her off him.

Jack flew backwards, onto her backside sliding back a little.

Riddick raised to his feet cautiously, watching jacks movements. He slide his goggles from his head onto his eyes. His face being plastered to unknown.

Jack kicked up off her back into her feet, Riddick was ready shiv in hand.

"You think I wanted to be welcome here Riddick? I didn't come here to have welcome, I came here to kill you. Show you HOW GOOD I AM."

Riddick didn't respond to her mocking tone, and stood facing her, alertness lined on every inch of his impassive features.

Jack held her expressionless glance to match his, determination slightly on hers.

Jacks coat on the floor in a heap, after her threw her off him.

She slowly pulled out a shiv from her side.

The slowly circled each other, Riddick taking cautioned well planed steps backwards, jack having a slight bounce in her step, her hands in boxing stance, with shiv in hand.

He struck first, she was amazed at how fast it was. She could hardly see it coming. But she relaxed and went into a state in her mind, so she was acting all on instinct.

She moved her torso back, from the assaulting shiv, her feet in place.

As soon as his shiv made it half way across her torso, Riddick dropped and attempted to kick jacks footing from under her. She saw this before her made his move, and jumped high off the ground avoiding a near fall. Riddick took another swipe at her body, she ducked under it and saw the opportunity to kick his unprotected side. Her foot made contact with his rib, Riddick only staggered slightly, recovering too fast, to jacks disappointment.

He kicked jacks shiv out of her hand; jack distracted watched as the shiv flew high, Riddick then punched her in the abdominal area.

Jack flew backwards, tumbling into a wall. She was frozen in crouch when she heard his voice mocking her

"Mistake number 1. your too slow, number 2. you got distracted" Riddick stood slightly moving towards her.

'_Pick yourself up you idiot! What the fuck are you doing? Get up you pathetic little girl. Riddick's right you can NEVER keep up' _

at that thought jack jumped to her feet, she staggered slightly from her possibly broken ribs.

'_Block it out jack you're an animal! A beast. A Machine. Feel no pain. Fuck pain. No get back out there, and shiv this fucker to bits'_

Jack composed herself to her impassive stance. She pulled out her other shiv and started walking around Riddick.

Riddick mimicked this action, they started again. Walking around each other in circles

'_Kill….your a machine…you feel no pain…kill…he fucked up your life. it was all his fault…make him PAY show him how good you are.'_

Jack furiously swung her shiv out at Riddick's chest, he leant back from the attack, as jack continued to swipe out at Riddick.

Jack began getting annoyed at the fact she couldn't cut him. In a final attempt to hurt him, she jumped forward and right hooked Riddick with her hand holding the shiv. The blade slightly cut his flesh on his face, leaving a slight trickle of blood to form on the cut. Jack smiled relieved she could finally hit him, not much, but it was better than nothing. Jack jumped away from Riddick as he raised his hand to his cheek touching to blood on it.

"I'm threw with playing games jack. You've got a chance kid, back out now, or have the scars"

jack simply scowled at Riddick. He gave a slight shrug signaling he had given her a chance.

Riddick waited again. Waited for jack to rush into the attack. She couldn't control herself, he knew she wouldn't resist making the first move

Jack leapt forward, Riddick simply side stepped the action, and caught her arm, bending it at a un-natural angle. Jack immediately dropped the shiv to the floor. Well she didn't do it willingly her hand was wrenched that way. She ground her teeth giving an aggravated growl at the pain.

"_Fuck you Riddick"_ she spoke out in a un-natural voice. It was her inside taking over she knew it.

Riddick pulled her close to him and looked down at her cringed body.

"Control the language little girl." Riddick spoke softly

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, RIDDICK CAN GO AND FUCK HIMSELF OVER AND OVER! FUUUUUCCCCCCK YOOOOU YOU FUCKING PRICK! Controlled enough for you darling?" jack smirked.

Riddick growled. He didn't like it when things didn't go his way. It happened a lot, but on situations he could actually control. It just plain pissed him off.

He let go of her wrist and picked her up high by her shoulders, above his head, then threw her across the alley way. Jack hit the wall, and slumped down, boxes tumbling over her, she rolled onto her stomach and tried to get up, but was still really winded. Riddick slowly walked over, stalking his prey. Like a Lion would to a small weak animal. Jack was no small weak animal he would learn.

"You need some control kid." he walked over and picked up her left leg up and began dragging her out from under the boxes.

Jack immediately recoiled sensing Riddick's back turned she was still on her stomach when she propelled herself off her right foot off the floor, kicking Riddick in the side of the head, she twisted her body in the action to her feet. Riddick instinctively let go of her foot when the attack came and staggered to the left. Jack now on her feet waited for Riddick to turn. And turn he did, she immediately lunged at him, Riddick punched her stomach, while holding onto her shirt near her shoulders, lifting her over his head throwing her to the other side of the alley

'Fucking hell…'

'_Get up you stupid idiot, get ready he's going to be on you in a few seconds!'_

Jack jumped off the ground, ready for Riddick's assault.

'_Stop rushing at him! That's why he's getting the upper hand!' _

'well it seems like he's always got the upper hand! He rushes at me, he's got it, I rush at him, he's got it. For Christ's sake!' jack thought angrily. She was getting hot and tired.

'_Oh no, don't you dare get tired on me. Block it out! You're a machine. You don't feel that crap'_

Riddick was waiting for her. Shivs in hand. And jack noticed she didn't have hers.

'Oh just superb.' She thought of reaching down and grabbing it out of her boot, but she couldn't afford to trail her eyes off Riddick for a second. If she did he would have the upper hand no doubt.

She simply balled her hands into fists and rose them to her chin. Waiting for the attack

They circled each other waiting for the other to attack. When it didn't come jack became agitated.

"Do you want an invitation or something?" she spoke out bitterly

"No thanks" Riddick spoke unfazed by the situation.

How the hell could he do that! Just go on like nothings happening? God damn him! To hell!

Jack couldn't take it anymore, she was pissed as hell she just walked over to him and threw a right hand. Riddick blocked it with ease. She threw a left, he blocked it too. Riddick then twisted the arms he blocked into his, bringing her close to him until they were face to face. He shook his head at her, then released her, pushing her backwards. She tripped over her fallen shiv and fell backwards, onto her backside. Riddick moved fast and had her pinned underneath him. His shiv pressed to her neck, her upper arms crushed by Riddick's knees. Jack leant her neck back trying to distance herself from the shiv

'_We all die jack…its apart of life…at least you showed him what your made off… don't show any emotion…kill or be killed. Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you weak'_

jack set her impassive face in place. She sat looking up to him, his free hand raised his black goggles, revealing his pools of mercury.

"Oh your good jack…very good…but not good enough" Riddick's voice rumbled in front of her.

From the corner of jacks lips, a think drop of blood trickled out her mouth.

Riddick took a deep sigh.

"don't make me kill you kid…go home…"

jack shook her head slightly as much as the shiv would allow

"you'll have to kill me first." Her voice was stained with pride.

"ill have to hand it to you kid, your stubborn…but that isn't going to help you…go Home."

"fuck you Riddick" Riddick's jaw clenched

the shiv had increased in pressure on her neck. A line of blood appeared around the shiv, showing he had broken skin. The blood dropped off her neck to the concrete beneath jack. She could feel the tickling sensation it was giving her, due to its slow movement.

Without Riddick's goggles, his impassive face was failing slightly.

It was his eyes that gave him away.

'maybe that's why he got a shine…to hide himself…but I can see straight through you…especially when im faced with the beast' jack though as she looked into Riddick's eyes.

Jack began to search the floor as far as she could in search of something…anything she could use against him, while his concentration was elsewhere.

Jack was able to reach her pocket. And inside she found the key she picked up leaving her ship.

'well talk about fucking Irony…and to think I laughed at taking those explosives on board. They kinda helping me now…'

as she fumbled, trying to not aware him of what she was doing, she distracted him more

"Come on Riddick, I see it in your eyes. You just want to cut me open. Do it, I know you want to…to feel your shiv slice open my flesh…do it…stop fighting…give in" It was such a deceptive tone…but it ensnared Riddick.

Just as the blade began to push harder in jack neck, she pulled her arm as far as she could, and stabbed the key into Riddick's thigh. His grip loosened, and she was able to push their position, to her being on top him, his own shiv placed onto his throat.

Riddick looked up into her eyes, fury inside his. Jack had to think quick, she knew in a second he could flip her off.

'_KILL HIM! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! DO IT, SINK HIS OWN BLADE INTO HIS FLESH! DO IT! NOW OR ALL YOUR WORK WILL BE WASTED, WHY ARE YOU EVEN HESITATING!'_

Jack couldn't do it…she didn't know why….but she couldn't do it…she quickly flipped the shiv over and with almost all her strength she slammed it into his temple, rendering him unconscious.

'_WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU DOING, ARE YOU MAD WOMAN! YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU BELONG IN THE NUT HOUSE!' _jack didn't entirely disagree with that.

She slowly raised herself off Riddick's body and stood above him, smiling down at his incapacitated form. She stepped over his body, and began to load her shivs onto her body again, struggling slightly from all her injuries, especially her hand. Jack walked over to her coat and swung it on her back. She then walked back to Riddick's body.

She sat looking down at him.

The voice in her head not to be heard. Probably trying to figure out what the hell went wrong. With a clear thought in jacks head, she slowly looked around the deserted alleyway. Well deserted, apart from the dead man who tried to rape her. But he didn't count. She looked back down at Riddick and sighed.

She bent down and slowly picked up Riddick's limp body. She pulled his hands up, she staggered extremely exhausted, but continued.

"Heavy fucker" she breathed out as she struggled with his body.

She began to raise him onto her shoulders, he was laying on her back, his arms over her shoulders, and she began her walk back to civilization….of sorts. The sun was going to come up soon, so that would mean not many people would be around.

Jack struggled to walk through the long alley way, staggering many times, often dropping Riddick, then beginning to task of picking him back onto her shoulders. She knew her body was in pain. The thing that worried her was that she couldn't feel it

'Must be saving it for later…great…' she thought to herself.

for what felt like a life time for jack, she finally stumbled upon the streets.

There was hardly any people around, as the sun began to rim the area, and slowly rise.

Jack signaled a cab, and dumped Riddick into the back seat, while she hopped into the other side. She slumped against the chair and huffed.

"Spaceport I, south Dupri" the cab started to drive.

"Ehh, what happened to your friend back there?" the driver enquired.

Jack took a few seconds before she answered. Not because she was lost for words more because she was lost for energy.

"uhh….my boyfriend, he got a little drunk…got into a punch up, then after more drinks, passed out"

The driver nodded to jack, and stopped talking to her pleasure

She leaned her head back and shut her eyes

'Girl I hope you know what the fuck your getting yourself into'

'_you're a fucking idiot…Riddick is going to kill you…and I am not talking to you…YOU RUINED YOUR HOLE LIFES PLAN' _the voice in her head was aggravated to the max.

jack simply rolled her eyes. She knew this would be the only time she would be relaxing for a while with Riddick on board.

'Fuck what am I doing?'

* * *

An. Okays, sorry for…late-ish continuation.

Ok I might as well say it. There is a 50 chance I shall not continue from this point. There is a 50 chance I will though. But I just don't know…im going through one of those fazes. What with my birthday coming up…and that's not an excuse…its just that im going through depression as I do suffer it. Erm. I don't think I will continue basically because I think I have a problem…of getting obsessed with things that I know can never happen. Ever. And it does make me really upset, these fics were a bit of a release for me…and they are great to read and write…but they make me so depressed, in return, cuz I know ill never have anything of it. They make me unhappy cuz they arnt reality. I wish they were. but their not.

If my Reviewers really want me to continue then I will…but if I don't have any encouragement. Then this… is the last chapter. It's a pity..cuz I wrote so much…but I…I dunno.

Urmm if you want me to continue…let me know…I need little encouragement I guess…

Urmm thanx for all the reviewers. I appreciate it. Even though I think my writing shouldn't even be pen to page, I appreciate u think it should…thanx so much…god bless use…

I guess this could be it….

The end of the road….

COULD…memba that….

Vanessa. (-:


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Apart from the plot.

**Chapter 5. 'Nobody will ever know' **

The cab rolled up to the outside of the spaceport. Jack looked at Riddick from her laidback position.

"can you please take me down to 107"jack spoke slightly slurred from her lack of energy.

The cab began to make its short roll towards jacks docking area, until it halted to a stop. Jack took a deep breath and hoisted herself out of the seat she was occupying, and made her way around to the other side of the cab. She threw credits at the driver, opened the back door, and began to pull Riddick's still incapacitated form.

'Well he's still knocked out. Some luck…I guess' she thought

'_well when you've got shit to work with your going to try to find the most pleasing way to look at it…its not happening here jack. Even shit can loose its smell. This is fucking stupid, there's no way of looking at this situation good, your only screwing yourself over…jackass'_

"At least she's talking to me…" jack whispered while picking up Riddick off the back chair, and beginning to drag him through the small door to the dock.

'_Well where the hell am I going to go stupid? France?'_

'Good point.'

Jack continued to move dragging Riddick with her. She had given up on carrying him on her back, as she was getting back pains shooting up her spine. So she was ungracefully dragging him by his hands, while walking backwards to the ship. When she finally reached the ship, she typed in the codes, and entered the keys.

The hull doors slowly opened, and she began to pull Riddick onboard once again. She dragged Riddick through the ship until she met a door along the narrow hallway. She dropped Riddick's hands onto the cold steel floor as she began to reset the codes to the room. The doors opened, and she one again picked up Riddick.

She grabbed his waist and lifted him onto the bed. Jack looked down at him, with a scowl.

'Why can't I hate you?' Jack thought slightly frustrated at her behavior.

Jack immediately vacated the room, and locked it behind her, walking through the ship to the pilot room and sat in the leather captain's chair.

Jack sat mumbling under her breath at the sequence she would have to follow through with from now on.

"Stupid if you ask me…" was the only thing that was audible to ears if another was there.

Jack tried to rush herself, she would have to get off this rock before people became suspicious of her, and the dead body.

Jack continued to press various buttons on the panel, while her other hand strayed from its work to pick up the radio

"This is Captain Jack, Emancipation requesting immediate leave over"

The radio crackled in response.

Jack however continued to work the ship, beginning to power up, the ships lighting coming online, and the windows opening.

Jacks hand rested on the thruster waiting for her permission.

The radio continued to make its crackle, until a male voice came over the radio

"Dupri tower, your permission has been granted over and out."

The radio immediately silenced, and the door bays opened.

Jack pushed the thruster, and the ship began its acceleration into the sky. Jack sat at the controls for a while, manually piloting the ship.

'_Do you even have a fucking clue of where the hell you're going?'_

Jack took a deep breath and kept her hands on the controls, just cruising in space.

No she didn't know where she was going.

Yes she was stupid for what she did.

And at the end of the day, she couldn't understand what the hell had happened back on Indri.

Why couldn't she have just killed him?

It would have been so easy.

Saved her a whole bunch of trouble.

But she couldn't.

'_Yeh because your WEAK! I thought I taught you better. I thought you were ready. But you were not. Now what are you going to do? You stuffed yourself up. I will be a monkey's uncle before I help you get your stupid hasty decision making arse out of this pile of mess you created.'_ The Voice scolded her

"I don't know, ok! I don't know why I did it ok, it was stupid yes! But I couldn't…I couldn't…make a clear decision….and I don't know why ok? I don't!"

'_I do…your weak…and you're falling for him again. You stupid girl…your letting your emotions get in the way. This was the exact reason why Riddick left you to your miserable life in the first place.'_

"When I saw him…I…I don't know…Now that I see him…I pity him…well not so much pity…but…he was so vulnerable…and…I think I now understand why he left me"

'_Don't pity him. He never left you for any legit reason. He just didn't want a stupid kid following him around like a love sick puppy. Why defend him? Why protect him? Did he defend you? Did he protect you when he left you alone?'_

Jack didn't know. She didn't know what to do anymore. She sat behind the controls. She finally put the ship onto a ghost lane, moving away from Indri. She knew shed have to make up her mind soon. Riddick wouldn't be asleep for long, and when he woke…. Jack preferred not to think about that yet.

'_Your falling for him again, aren't you?'_

"No I'm not. I don't like him like that anymore, so just drop it"

'_That's bullshit and you know it. Don't lie to me, I can see straight through you. I am you, or did we forget? You love him!'_

"No stop it, keep it shut, just leave me alone while I sort this out ok"

Jack flung her fists at the controls in anger.

'_No…you're falling for him again! You actually like him! You do know what's going to happen now? He's going to use it to his advantage, and screw you over again'_

"No he's not! I'm not going to let him!"

'_Then what are you going to do huh?'_

"SLAM!..Ok…"

'_What?' _the voice sounded slightly surprised at this

"I'm going to take Riddick back to slam. Why kill him, when I can take him back, to the thing he hates. Have him miserable. Why give him the honor of having a quick death?"

There was a silence in the room, which only space could describe.

'_That's…Not a bad idea…Not at all…could we take his bounty…have a lot of money to live off…for a while…not a bad idea at all…but where to take the man who escaped Butcher Bay?'_

Jack sat in concentration for a while.

It was true, where to take the one man who could escape the infamous Butcher Bay? More silence continued to haunt the ship. Only the soft hum was heard.

Then a small smile graced jacks lips.

"Helica the City of Dis"

'_Yes…yes, yes, yes…perfect. Human Run hell.'_

The entire Prison was based of the 4 last levels of hell, as written in Ancient Earth Books.

The Prison was reserved for the scum of the universe.

One of the Last no daylight slams in the system.

Level 6 was a place for the lesser sinners. Still violent people. But not full on convicts.

Level 7 was reserved for the Violent.

Level 8 Malicious murderers of the universe.

Level 9 was for the worst. No warmth, No light not much food. Nothing to do but protect your own arse from the rest of the scum down there.

Riddick would have a ball.

"That's what I'm going to do. Riddick's going back to slam, and I'm going to take his bounty. Ill be famous. I captured the Richard B. Riddick" another smile formed onto jack's lips as she began to direct the ship into the system. The she set the ship onto auto pilot and unbuckled her belt and slowly rose.

A sharp pain erupted from her right ribs.

Yeh she was feeling the pain now, took a while, but she knew it wasn't going to forget her.

She never forgot it.

Jack slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Jack walked in, and looked in the mirror.

Not shocking.

She was expecting herself to look like this.

Jack looked in the mirror and nodded up and down, with a look on the face saying 'well, it could be worse'

Jacks wrist was purple with an obvious bone out of alignment in the bone structure. But she could still move it, painfully.

Her jaw was bruised, but not broken she noted. She wouldn't be talking well if it was.

Her right eye was forming a slight bruise on it. Her neck had a long think line of crusted blood on it from Riddick's shiv.

Jack lifted her shirt carefully revealing her stomach seeing the bruises near her ribs, and another on her stomach area. Small light bruises were on her upper arms from Riddick's knees.

"More scars to add to the collection." She sighed out

A lot of her body was covered in scars. Not were all that big, but the small white lines were still noticeable to the trained eye. Even the one on her side from the shiv, was not as bad as what she thought it would be. The guy who gave it to her gave a fairly clean cut.

Jack slowly sat looking at herself, then remembered Riddick

"Maybe he's hurt. I should patch him up before he wakes up"

'_Oh going soft are we princess. Maybe we should was his feet. Or even, cook him dinner. Or to top the cake, why don't we just let him go…'_

"No idiot, its just that he's worth more alive than dead, and that key cut was…deep…"

Jack didn't spend another thought on it as she made her way out of the bathroom to Riddick's room.

Jack stood out front of the door.

She struggled slightly, her hand lingering over the lock. Finally out of a burst of excitement she pushed the button unlocking the door.

Riddick still remained on the bed, unconscious

'I didn't knock him out that hard did I?'

She cautiously walked over to him, her hand lingering slightly over the shiv resting in her belt. Finally at his side, she shook him slightly. Jack checked his pulse. Still there, just not as strong as a person who was awake would have it.

Satisfied he was of no harm to her; she lifted him off the bed and carried him to the med bay.

Jack laid his body onto a table, and pumped tranquilizers into his blood.

She didn't want him waking up on her.

Jack lightly touched the blood lined mark on Riddick's face and saw him visibly wince in his drug induced state.

"Huh, poor Richard B. Riddick, hurting from the little scratch on his cheek"

Jack gave a huff in short laughter.

She once again checked his pulse, and the scanners, showing he was still knocked out.

She looked around the room, then back to Riddick.

"Oh nobody's going to know…why not...im sure he'd do the same in the same situation…"

Jack slowly lifted his top high to look at his chest

She inwardly melted

'_What the hell…are you doing…?'_

"I…wanted to…uhh check if he had any other injuries…"

The voice in her head scoffed at jack's remark.

'_Yeh keep telling yourself that…'_

Jack ran her hand lightly over his chest

'_Oh and I suppose that was to check his temperature?'_

"Quiet…"

Jack took her shiv out of her pants and cut away a piece of cloth from where she had stabbed Riddick in the thigh and began to sew the think but deep cut.

Jack had finished stitching the cut, when she covered it with a small surgical bandage.

She checked the screens again, they showed that Riddick was still in an unconscious state and should remain like so for a few hours.

'Good' she thought to herself

Jack looked around once again.

She slowly began to toy with her lip.

She then took the hem of his pants

'_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there. That's enough. That's just pushing the friendship NO, bad. I thought I taught you better'_

"Oh come on, im probably never going to see him again…or anything…ever…and I don't care you're not the boss of what I do..."

Jack lifted the hem of his pants and peeked inside

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Well…hrmm…umm…yes…"

'_That's all you have to say after seeing that…I didn't know they came like…that...well it suits him…everything's…big…here…'_

"Yes…ill agree there"

Jack halted her inspection due to her own embarrassment of her actions

She coughed loudly and picked up the dirty medical supplies and made her way across the room to the bin.

Just as jack turned around she was met by Riddick.

Before she could react Riddick's hand had shot out and was rapped around her throat.

He began to push her almost sliding upright across the floor until jacks back hit the wall, Riddick's hand still clasping onto her.

Jack immediately clawed at his hand around her throat as less air passed through her tube.

'_I told you not to help him! I FUCKING TOLD YOU'_

Riddick lessened the pressure on her neck as he saw the slight blood she was drawing onto his arm.

"Where…am I …Jack?" he spoke. The words came out clear, but you could feel the anger leaking from his form.

Jack attempted to squeeze out an answer but found it difficult.

Riddick once again lessened the pressure on her.

"M…My ship…" jack coughed

"And where were we planning to go on this little trip"

'Fuck'

'_Didn't think of that one did you?' _ The voice in her head sounded slightly amused.

She did this to herself.

Jacks hands still held onto Riddick's for some release.

Receiving none, she tried to talk again.

"s..s.." she managed to get out, trying to repeat herself

"Huh...what was that?" Riddick spoke leaning his head close to her lips, as to hear her better

"Slam" she finally managed to choke out.

Riddick's pressure increased just as quickly as it left, slamming jack into the wall, a few centimeters off the floor.

Jack desperately tried to take in air, as dots started to form in her eyes.

Her head rolled around slowly as her eyes fluttered,

Her mouth agape trying to suck in air.

Her knuckles going white from the strain she held on Riddick's arm.

Her eyes slowly rolled into her head her face turning blue from lack of oxygen.

Jacks hands dropped off Riddick's arm, limp at her side

Riddick dropped her.

Jack lay crumpled on the floor desperately hyperventilating trying to get air in.

She slowly passed out from lack of energy.

She hurt too much.

Before she passed out, she looked up at Riddick.

He was standing over her, his face slowly contorting from the anger he was feeling.

Then it went black.

A/N: hello my fellow ff readers! How Art Thou? Good, that's good. Sorry for it being a tad…small…I just wanted to send the message, its still going. Lol. Nxt chappie might..change to Riddick POV I would like to get into his head…for the story lol..

Yeh im still a little unhappy, but I thought

' I may as well write a chapter cuz I had a lot of responses'

and a lot made sense. It was comforting to know im not alone.

Im fucked but not alone.

Yeh that's one thing I noticed, I swear a lot, and I generally do it a lot in what I write. Sorry if it offends anybody! My bad lol.

Welp. Id really like it if I got a few more reviews. Please, if you read, even if its critical about my writing/plot, hey go ahead. Write away. But if u flame me really badly…I will hunt you down….lol joking joking relax ur dacks.

Urmm tell me what you think. im still writing this…and I already have ideas for a sequel. Cuz this…ends…well I don't want to spoil it..but…if I get a lot of fans…pplz will be unhappy how I end it…NO MORE TELLING.

Thanx for reviewing. It cheered me up so much.

zilly-pill: I tried to improve as best as I could. Lol I dnt think its an original plot lol but thanx anyways

sara: hrmm there will be no fluffyness anytime soon. But it may progress to slight fluff. Later. I dnt want to ruin riddicks character…if I havnt already. Thanx for the review

Diana: thanx for the review. Yeh I cant have what I want. Its so complicated...and I dnt think pplz will ever understand…it would be nice if they could. That's y I like my reviewers cuz it feels like a few of use guys are in the same boat. Thanx for ur kind words

crematoriacon: havnt stoped…im addicted…lol

FluidDegree: how about instead of a tissue I give you a small part. This better than a tissue. But if u cant live without one :hands a tissue to fluidDegree: better?

Please review again. Come on. Id really like some reviews…please

Please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pitch black, just own the plot. DON'T YOU DARE STEAL IT. or I will hunt you down…oh yeh…I will…my promise to you….I'm watching you….always…lol I dnt even no who im talking to!

**Chapter 6. Darkness where he finds his sight. **

He looked down at her body,

And took a deep sigh.

'Why is it I always have to dig her out of her own shit?"

Riddick's voice chimed in.

His eyes remained on her fainted body at his feet.

He bent down to lift her battered body. A slight moan came from her form.

'Good to know she's not dead..."

"No need for sarcasm"

(A/N: yeh they both nuts!)

He walked across the med bay and laid jacks body down onto the bed he was previously on.

Her head moved slightly, a sign she was slowly waking up. But she wouldn't be responding soon. Riddick used this.

"Should have stayed in new Mecca jack. Going to get yourself killed out here. This isn't Childs play kid"

Jacks face slightly cringed with anger.

Riddick's hand rand over her body, to see where she was cringing. That would be the areas she was hurt.

An obvious injury was her hand. The bone was visibly dislodged.

'How did she use the shiv with a hand like that…?'

He picked up her hand and felt along it, he felt her try to withdraw her hand slightly.

"You've got a fracture hand jack"

He continued to prod her body, to her obvious discomfort.

Riddick picked up the shiv from where jack had left it, And swiftly cut a straight line down her shirt. The shirt immediately fell open.

The bruises on her skin were very noticeable. But Riddick was drawn to other things.

He saw her developed body.

If his eyes were uncovered, the sign of admiration would be seen.

'Beautiful'

He then saw the tiny white scars on her body.

'Getting shiv happy are we' he thought (A/N white scars on her body are NOT from cutting)

Then he saw the small thing clean cut on her side.

'Looks like someone got shiv happy on you jack. Hope that taught you a lesson'

He took his index finger and forefinger, and ran the slowly across her side, he felt her move away from the 'assault'

"Calm down jack. What are you a baby?" he mocked. She immediately stilled.  
"3 broken ribs. Nothing big." He moved his hands to her face to inspect her jaw

"No broken jaw" he then saw the cut he had given her

"And a nice little scar to add to your collection"

He turned to his side to pick up the bandages.

He began with her wrist. Wrapping it tightly as to ensure the bones be popped into place.

He then started on her torso.

By now he completely discarded the remains of her shirt and had lifted her on an angle so as to wrap her body appropriately.

Jack was slowly slipping in and out of the conscious and unconscious world.

When Riddick had fully bandaged her torso he bent down to pick her up, she sat cradled in his arms.

Obviously suffering from exhaustion so unable to move.

Riddick walked out of the med bay into the narrow corridor looking from left to right, he began searching the rooms.

When he finally came to the master bedroom he dropped her on the bed.

Riddick looked down at her.

So vulnerable. Anything could happen and she wouldn't know.

'Don't be fucking stupid. Get out'

A small growl rumbled from his chest, and he turned to leave. He took one last look at her body.

"Lights low"

Riddick began to search the ship. The entire ship had dimmed, so this enabled him to take off his goggles.

A small sigh of relief came from is throat. Though it would be undetectable to human ears.

His footsteps echoed through the small ship.

He came to the pilot room and sat in the leather chair jack occupied.

He immediately saw the destination

'Don't think so'

His fingers tapped over the board and cancelled the destination. Now the ship sat. Silent in space. Drifting.

Riddick sat back for a bit.

This was one thing he had gotten used to over all the years of space travel.

The silence of thinking.

'What the fuck am I gonna do now. Cant go back to Indri. Over stayed my welcome there… Should have known someone would find me. But the kid? Now that was surprising. What the fuck was she thinking? Fucking around like that. Killing? Then wanting to kill me? That girls got some guts. No not girl. Woman.'

Riddick took a deep breath.

He liked being alone.

It was the only time he could show a little of his emotions.

It was straining to always have to keep that mask on.

His face wrinkled in slight confusion.

'Why the fuck would she want to kill me?'

'cuz you prick, you dumped her ages ago. You know you did'

'yeh with good intentions…didn't want her to fuck herself up…well I didn't want to have the primary blame for fucking her life up….what the hell am I saying. It was cuz of me she's like this now…well its not like I asked her to become a killer…'

Riddick brought his hand to his forehead and slightly rubbed.

'Gotta take her back to New Mecca. She can't stay with me'

'Shell only find you again…'

'No. not this time the only reason she found me was cuz I made a stupid mistake. Never linger in one place too long. When you're on the run, there's no such thing as safe'

Riddick halted his train of thought and began setting in the direction for the ship. The systems came online, and the ship slowly started to move.

'Hrmm. Lets have a look at what you got in your files jack. Reset a few things…have some fun…'

He began to go through the numerous files jack had. Going through firewalls, resetting codes to the ship, lighting, the door locks almost everything.

'Oh jack your good, but you cant beat great'

Riddick finished resetting the codes and then leaned back with his hands behind his head, a smirk plastered on his face.

'Try that on for size kid'

He slowly turned his head to the right and behind him.

'Somebody's up early…it seems…hrmm…this should be interesting'

"Lights off"

**Jacks P.O.V**

Jack slowly began to stir in bed

"Shit...Fuck…" was all she could scratch out or her throat.

Her vocal chords were strained and dry. As if someone kept great pressure on them.

Oh wait.

Riddick.

Jack kept her eyes closed, though if she opened them, there would be no change.

She finally opened them slowly cracking each eye open.

"What the fuck….Lights….Lights…lights!"

She spoke out slightly frustrated but a little jittery.

"Oh my god…im blind…"

"You're not blind. Grow up kid…still playing stupid games…"

She heard Riddick's voice rumble…almost from everywhere.

"You reset the lights...son of a bitch…"

"Now, Now remember the last time you used dirty language around me…you ended up a little hurt. But ill let it slide, now how about you put a shirt on. You'll get sick. Im not complaining, I am enjoying the view, but I don't want your sick arse around me."

Jack slowly looked down from her slightly risen position.

'Shit.'

Jacks hands rose to her chest to cover herself immediately. Then she noticed the bandages

"Don't get all squeamish around me kid. I had to patch you up so there's nothing out that I haven't seen. Now we could change that if you removed that cloth covering your chest. Then wed be even."

Jack growled

'_What a fucking asshole! Fuck him mother...I TOLD you not to help him. But no, you had to help him. The first good thing you do turns out to fuck you over.'_

"What the hell do you mean even?" jack spoke out arrogantly.

"I mean, even. As in do you think im genuinely passed out when tranquilizers hit me? I still hear and feel everything. I just loose my actions…when im incapacitated however. That's a different story."

'Oh he's got to be joking…no…'

'_HAH! I hate to say I told you so…really I do…but I TOLD YOU SO! You made a complete arse of yourself…god your thick'_

Jack gulped nervously

'So stupid jack!'

She quickly sat up on the bed, but regretted it. The pain struck her all at once.

"Be careful." Riddick cooed.

"Why don't you just place yourself in the air lock and do me and the universe a favor"

Jack spoke under her breath.

"Cuz that would just make it all too easy for you Jackie girl."

Jack took a long breath and rolled her eyes, and tried getting up of the bed again.

But once again she fell back.

"I told you to be careful" Jack could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I told you to go fuck yourself, but you didn't listen to that so why should I listen to you"

Jack carefully raised herself off the bed. She began to try and make her way across the room to her draws but still trying to keep herself covered as much as possible. Finding doing this all was extremely difficult especially since she didn't know where Riddick was situated.

"Well you started the whole not listening thing. And you wouldn't be in this mess if you had just listened and not gone on this whole little expedition."

Jack once again rolled her eyes. When she finally bumped into the drawers she almost sighed in relief.

Almost.

She fumbled through the draws, a little self conscientious because she knew Riddick could be watching. She finally fumbled on a shirt, which she hoped was on the correct way. It felt like it was.

She began to feel her way to the door.

Still not bumping into Riddick she continued to walk.

When she finally made it to the hallway she held her right hand along the way feeling as she went along. She knew she was heading in the correct direction, but she just wanted to be sure she was very disorientated in pitch black dark.

Who wouldn't be?

Oh yeh.

Riddick.

Yeh, speaking of Riddick, why was he playing the sudden disappearing act on her.

"Riddick?" she called out, her voice much better than when she woke up.

No answer.

Jack felt a wisp of air at the left of her. She immediately turned her head in the offending direction.

"Riddick! Turn the lights on!" her voice strong now.

Jack moved a little closer to the wall but stopped.

'_Cant be near the wall. Gives him the advantage to pin you. Move away from the wall'_

Jack let her hand drop off the wall which immediately made her feel very uncoordinated. It was as though the darkness around her was continuous.

She stepped out slightly to the centre of the hallway, squinting her eyes to try and get a little bit of a picture in the darkness.

She couldn't even see his eyes, which was alarming her, because that meant one thing.

Her suspicion was proved correct when she felt him behind her.

'_Fuck off, fuck off, fuck off. Get away'_

Jack took a step forward, but just as she was about to turn around two hands wrapped themselves around her lower torso.

Jack struggled, but stopped once Riddick increased pressure on her body.

Not only that but she needed to think.

"You know. Im being awful fucking cordial around you. So I think you should stop what ever the fuck is happening in that fucked up little mind of yours and listen for once in your fucking life. I could screw you over so many fucking times you wouldn't be able to register anything in that little fucked up head of yours. So leave the mind games to me, cuz you are shit at them"

'_Fuck…Be strong jack, don't show your emotions. He's not worth that. 7years ago he got them, now he doesn't deserve to see them. Just take whatever he's going to give. Then well see who's got the mind fucking under control.'_

'And if he kills me?'

'_He wont. Trust me.'_

"Turn the fucking lights on Riddick"

Jack stilled as she felt his right hand slide from her hips to her torso just on her broken rib.

She winced at his touch.

Her eyes traveled down to his hand then to her left where his head was positioned.

"How's your rib's jack?" she felt his warm moist breath roll over her skin on her neck.

Jack rolled her eyes.

"Quit fucking around and turn on the lights!"

There was a slight increase of pressure on her broken ribs.

Jacks teeth clenched.

God she hated the darkness.

She admitted to herself every time, but never to others.

What made it worse was that somebody had the advantage on her, in one of her feared settings.

The darkness where he found his sight, shadow less and burning night.

Here where death and life are met, and the fire is being set.

"Just put the damn lights on!" she spoke in annoyance.

"No. I don't think so. I kind of like the dark jack….if you haven't noticed that is."

His comment was laced with sarcasm. The humor of the statement was obviously making Riddick happy.

"Put them on" she said once again.

His left arm left her hip and touched her neck. His index finger slid across the crusted blood from his shiv cut he gave her.

God how close her was to killing her then.

"How's your neck jack?" he spoke the amusement still evident in his mocking tone.

Jack held her eyes forward not letting them stray off the imaginary dots she had pictured in front of her.

"It's been better. What the hell gives you the idea that you can call the shots around here? This is _my_ goddamn ship" arrogance once again mocked Riddick.

"Well"

Riddick applies slight pressure on her rib once again.

"In any situation like this, even an unintelligent being would understand that I obviously am holding the power right now"

Riddick lowered his hand from her neck to his shiv and continued talking as he unsheathed it.

"Now you're a fairly intelligent person right jack? So why is it you can't understand that I have the power to call the shots right now? Aren't I right? Cuz I'm very rarely wrong"

As Riddick said this his shiv traced her back, slowly up and down her spine. Then to the left, he lowered his shiv, and lifted her shirt lightly so it was scratching her skin, just over her 'sweet spot'.

Goosebumps appeared over Jack's skin and she tried to regain her breathing with difficulty.

"Well wouldn't you agree?"

Jack was lost for words. She couldn't control him. God she was stupid. Now what? What the hell was she going to do now.

"_Its ok jack, you've been in worse situations'_

'Yeh but none with the Great Richard B. Riddick.'

"No I wouldn't agree Riddick. I'm not the same as I was once upon a time. Your manipulation doesn't work."

'_Good, keep him distracted'_

"You think you know everything don't you jack?"

"Im not the only one who thinks that was Riddick."

"I don't need to know everything. I just need to know how to handle you. Which so far has been very easy, you wana prove me wrong there Jackie?" his voice rumbled out.

The cold metal of the shiv continued to scratch her skin, becoming a sweet annoyance.

"So what are you going to do now Riddick? Kill me then take my ship after sending me out the airlock?" jack changed the subject

"No jack. I got something I know you'll hate worse than that. I know you're not afraid of death. You're going back to New Mecca, and then I'm going to take your ship"

'Fuck'

He was right. Everything that was said up till now was correct.

"Ill find you again Riddick."

"No. you won't. I got sloppy, once in 32years. Wont happen again and you know it"

'Fuck'

A/N: hey guys. What did you think? thanks for reading it so far. Was it good? Was it crap? Tell me what you think? thanks to all my reviewers, please continue to wow me with your reviews. I love getting them.

I have a Quest to all my readers/reviews out there. Now that its gotten to the 6th chapter, I wanted some help. I still havnt thought of a name for my story, as you can see, I mean its not that hard to miss the names "not sure for now" now, I was thinking of leaving it like that cuz the story is 90 from jacks angle, and shes a very confused individual going through stuff a 16yr old would, at the age of 21. But im not sure. So tell me, keep the name the same, or change it? give me some name ideas, and ill pick what I feels the best. Don't let me down guys!

Now what you doing reading this, get reviewing!

MWA! Social Control


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. What's your name?**

Jacks POV.  
"I hate you so much" jack said in frustration

"I know you do." He replied slightly amused.

"Fuck you Riddick" jack began to pull against Riddick's hold, but he simply increased the pressure of his arm across her torso.

"Where are you in a rush to get to?"

"Away from you" jack retorted.

"But you did so much work to find me…why are you so eager to get away?"

Jack felt like turning around and sticking his shiv down his throat.

'_Stop jack you're going to only dig further down the hole. Think about what you're saying. You're playing directly into his hot little hand. Just relax. Ill fix it…again…"_

"You'll fix are of it?" jack whispered to herself. But Riddick heard.

"It would seem…my initial judgment on your emotional stability was correct. There is a lot going on in that little head of yours."

Jack mentally slapped herself. She never realized when she started to converse with herself out loud.

"_Just relax…I told you id fix it. I wasn't lying, just relax…"_ the voice beckoned jack into a unconscious state, she was there. But she wasn't. She couldn't see what was happening she couldn't hear it but she could feel it. The pressure of Riddick's arm across her torso, the shiv still playing gentle scratching patterns around her 'sweet spot' but every other of her senses had been switched off as her dark side took over her body fully.

Riddick's POV. 

He noticed the change in jack immediately. He could smell it. It wasn't something you miss.

Generally jack was good control of her emotions. But when he felt it, it kicked him straight in the head.

The seduction in the air could have been tied into a knot.

Jack went from the cold intellectual, desperately trying to hide her feelings, to the equally as cold, calculating intellectual seductress.

It both confused and intrigued him.

'Let's see where this goes' he thought to himself as he continued to twirl his shiv on her skin

"So what's your name?"

"Don't have one…but you can still refer to me as 'jack'"

'hrmm she wants to play…interesting"

"But your not jack" he said slightly amused.

"Well your and intellectual aren't you?" she said equally amused.

"According to you"

Riddick began to feel jacks hands slide up his arms.

'Oh somebody wants to play. Sister I invented this game'

"This girl is silly. She doesn't know what she's doing. She has so much fun, pushed right into her face, yet she refuses to acknowledge it. I however am not passing this"

Her voice sounded nothing like jack.

He felt her attempting to turn around, so he allowed her some room.

When she turned around, he immediate saw her eyes.

'This isn't jack'

Her eyes were a dull, even with his shine he could see they lost their usual spark in them. They sat half mast staring seductively at him.

'Fuck jack…got eyes there'

His hands slid down her torso to her hips, a simple reflex action he had become accustomed to after all the times he'd been with girls.

He wondered for a second if jack was still a virgin.

But banished the thought.

'No way'

Jacks hands now slide up Riddick's large arms to his shoulders, then back down his arms to his waste.

Her eyes remained focused on his, almost hypnotizing him, he could hardly focus on anything outside of what was in front of him right at that moment.

He was so ensnared by her; he didn't even feel her begin to unsheathe his shiv.

Jacks lips came millimeter to Riddick's lips.

His gaze flowed to her lips, then back to her eyes.

Almost…she was almost to his lips. His beast screamed at its victory. Then she just moved away

'What?'

Jack took five steps back, with a cheeky grin on her face.

Riddick looked at her emotionless.

Jacks broken hand rose up, and wiggled its fingers to Riddick, while making short steps to the pilot room. Riddick immediately looked down

'My shiv.'

Jacks other hand remained behind her back until she brought it out and gently grasped his shiv.

Riddick slowly shook his head with a slight smile on his lips. Only slight.

"Jack, Jack, Jackie girl, your playing with fire here kid"

He said to her, slowly shaking his head, but not moving forward as she slowly moved back.

"I like the burn…it makes me feel…"

She slightly tilted her head, angling it to her cheek was almost at her shoulder she then gave him a heated stare.

"Different….like I'm in fire in the inside…have you ever felt that before Riddick? I bet you have. I bet I make you feel like that"

He smirked

"I only like giving the burn…and since you like it so much…"

It was on.

He watched as jack spun and ran to the pilot door trying to press the code in.

'Heh good luck there kid'

Jacks POV. 

BAM! Jack was back. She didn't know what was happening. But she knew what to do. The voice screamed it into her head

'_GET THE FUCK IN THAT ROOM JACK NOW GO, GO, GO!'_

Jack furiously began to type in the code to the room.

Only to have a red sign fly across the panel

"Incorrect code, access denied"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…"

'You didn't think of him changing the codes did you?'

there was no response.

Jack slammed her fist into the door in frustration.

"Lights Off"

'shit'

A/N: I know I know…I am sorry I know its really short…my shortest. But I didn't feel like I could add more, and I felt that would be a coolish cliffy. I do apologize for the shortness next one will be heaps long.

Anyway I hope to get more reviews, please. The most I got for one chapter was 6. I hope to make it 7. come on make my day (-:

Social Control


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ sorry for lateness! **

**Disclaimer: don't own pitch black, only the plot.**

**Chapter 8. Her downfall begins. **

Jacks heart began to speed up.

'God I hate the dark'

'_No you don't, so just relax. Cant let him think he's won'_

'But it's obvious he has!'

'_He may have won the battle, but the war is yet decided, so will you just please relax'_

Jack closed her eyes, though the lighting in the room at that moment made no difference for her. She began to find her centre, to try and control what was happening with her body then.

She succeeded. Her heart rate immediately slowed down, but not enough to make her go into a trance state, just enough to calm her down sending her body into a almost drug induced state, but still with the power of clear actions and thought

'_Good, now that that's fixed, onto problem 2, you obviously have no way to get yourself out of this situation, so you have to…anticipate his actions so you can counter them and get the upper hand. Shouldn't be so hard...'_

'This is getting ridiculous. What am I doing? What am I going to do…he obviously has the upper hand'

'_But you could gain that back'_

'No I can't…and you know that, he's physically and emotionally far more prepared for things like this. And even if I was to gain the upper hand, I have no idea of what to do then. I can't contain him…and….ok this is not the best possible time to be saying things like this, but I think I'm starting to want him again…'

Jacks thoughts were interrupted when she felt the presence of Riddick in front of her.

He had obviously been watching her with suspicion and interest.

Jack had been so entwined with her own thoughts at that moment that she forgot the current situation at hand.

She was however brought back to reality when she felt his smooth soft breath tickle her cheek.

She stepped forward.

She hit nothing.

Jack held the shiv out, as to avoid any upfront confrontations.

She stepped forward once again.

Nothing.

Then she felt it.

Behind her.

With a force that felt un-natural to her she swung her entire body weight around to the other side, her eyes straining against the dark, trying to get some kind of a clue of what was happening.

But she had lost.

Already, slightly disappointing to Riddick, but she had lost. She lost when she turned her back; she lost when she turned the wall. She lost when she brought him onto her ship.

'_Silly girl'_

'Shit' was all jack could think of, before she felt strong hands clasp around her torso, brining unwanted pain.

'_Block it out'_

She closed her eyes and tried to relax her body, though this was becoming seemingly difficult with Riddick at such a close proximity. She could feel the blood pulsating underneath his skin.

For such a cold heartless person, he was warm like a furnace.

She could feel his heart against her shoulder blade.

The slow steady calm rate.

Almost as if he was sleeping.

But his breathing was inaudible, undetectable.

'Like he's dead'

"Jack…did you think id make it that easy for you."

His voice mocked her. It mocked her blindness, both physically and emotionally.

She understood how silly it was for her to be so judgmental to think it would be that easy.

No to beat Riddick she would have to use her brain.

No half assed attempts in this boy.

He was the master of the brain.

He was mastering hers, right then.

She felt him tug at her torso, making her drop the shiv from her hand.

It fell to the cold floor with a clunk

"Good girl"

"Don't mock me"

A cold laugh erupted from Riddick's chest, rumbling her back as it shook her.

"You make it so easy for me to…you're an interesting individual jack…"

"Am I now…"

"Yes jack your are. You're a cold calculating individual…now…I wouldn't have had anything to do with the way you act would I?"

'Yes'

"No. please don't flatter yourself Riddick. It's quite stupid and only laughable at your expense"

"What you going to flatter me for me? You already do"

Another laugh came from Riddick as jack huffed in frustration

"You can't win. So this is the deal. You're going back to new Mecca and your going to live like a good little girl, and forget all about me"

Jack felt like laughing out loud at that one

"But you're so unforgettable Riddick"

"Well you better try extra hard, now am I going to have to lock you away, or are your going to be a good _little _girl?"

"_Your not going to take that are you?"_

Jack pulled up her knee and slammed her foot as hard as humanly possible down onto Riddick's foot, after hearing a groan from Riddick she then unclasped herself from his hands and spun around

'_Still dark…'_

"No shit"

"Kid your conversations with yourself are the first signs your insane"

Jack rolled her eyes

"Are you at least going to be fair and turn on the lights so we can do this right?"

"Fair does not exist in the Riddick vocabulary. Survival of the fittest jack. My motto"

Jack suddenly felt herself being lifted into the air, the shock of the sudden movement made her lightheaded as it was dark, as she was lifted to what she supposed was Riddick's shoulder.

"Gave you the option" he spoke to her as she dangled from his back.

Jack began to thrash out her feet.

"YOU PRICK PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW I REFUSE TO BE SUBJECTED TO SUCH INJUSTICE!"

Riddick let out an amused laugh.

"Life's always going to be unequal jack. Get over it. You loose almost willingly."

Jack continued to thrash out onto Riddick, until he dropped her, she fell from his back onto the floor on her bottom, facing away from him.

Jack felt pain stab through her hand as she landed on to trying to break her fall.

She gave a sharp intake of breath, and held her hand cradling it.

She ground her teeth till her gums throbbed.

'_Suck it up you baby. You can take this'_

It wasn't the hand that truly bothered her.

She was confused as fuck.

All these new emotions filled her, she didn't know anymore.

She wasn't sure for now.

She had no idea of who the hell she was.

This was a serious battle for self identity.

Never.

Won't show it.

Can't show it.

'Cant have an emotional breakdown in front of Riddick'

That will just fuck me up.

She buried down her emotions. Her breathing was becoming so hard for her, through her tense facial muscles.

Jack felt Riddick in front of her crouching down to her face.

'I bet he's mocking me'

'_Get away.'_

She quickly scurried away from him.

'_Human contact. Bad. Distance yourself attachments stuff you around'_

"Kid hold still, let me have a look at your wrist"

She felt him grab out for her, she pushed herself back again.

Glare fixed in place.

"It's fine. Would be better if you didn't break it"

"You broke it yourself with your hero stunts back on Indri"

Jack huffed again.

"How are you going to behave?"

'Fuck you'

No sound was made.

"I don't enjoy waiting."

'Fuck you'

She could smell his sweaty masculine musk around her.

It was intoxicating.

She took a deep sigh forgetting herself.

The closing her eyes.

Riddick then picked her up.

"You're tired; I don't know why you have to fight me. It's impossible, and silly so you be a good girl, and go to sleep when you wake, you'll almost be home"

'_Kill.'_

"No…Riddick…I don't want to…"

"Yes you do, come on…you know you have no future with me…I don't do the whole side kick thing…" he started coaxing her

God she was tired.

Just tired of everything.

'_He's doing it again…planning your life…rebel'_

She was too tired.

She felt her eyes slipping

"No…Riddick…."

"Quiet jack…go to sleep don't fight it…you'll be home in your bed, and there will be no more Riddick…"

She felt herself slipping again.

It was a while since she had, had a proper sleep, not drug induced.

Why was it happening now?

She felt her body being lied onto the bed.

And Riddick's presence walk away.

And the tiredness left.

"Wait…Riddick…"

He stopped.

'_What the hell are you doing?'_

'Weak spot'

'_Yeah your own.'_

'No'

"Stay with me. Please…I can't sleep..."

He stood in his spot. Almost trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Stay…"

He walked over to the bed, and stood by it.

She dragged him down onto it, so he was sitting.

'_This is going to stuff up'_

'No its not'

She started babbling.

She couldn't control it.

The lack of sleep, the overwhelming drowsiness. And somebody real to sit and listen.

"I still remember the world through the eyes of a child….maybe because I still am one…I just never did it properly. If you understand"

Jack tried to pull Riddick down further onto the bed but he didn't move so she settled her head into his lap facing away from him.

"I never went through the stuff a normal person did….what happened to my youth"

"Kid your still young" Riddick said obviously amused at her useless babbling.

"I want to go back to believing in everything…"

She tried to pull him down again, but he didn't move.

'God he's cold….'

"Maybe someday ill wake up…and say isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"

Jack tried to pull him down again, but he didn't move. He simply tensed.

"God your cold…but warm…but cold…you'll never cry for me"

"I won't cry for no-one…it's pointless"

"It's Painless…"

"Then why don't you?"

Jack halted.

'Well he got me there'

"Got you there"

"You forgot me didn't you?"

"You didn't me"

"Yes...no…"

"Hrmm"

She pulled him down; he finally gave up and lay down.

Jack snuggled into his arm and chest.

He was completely tense for the entire time.

"Im a lie…"

"No you just lie a lot"

"No…I am the lie…I used to lie…Now it is me"

Her body weight increased as she fell deeper into her sleep.

They stayed like that, until the ships systems went off, alarms signaled through the ship.

Jack sprung to her feet, Riddick in tow and they ran to the front of the ship, Riddick typed in the code, jack sat in pilot seat, Riddick ignored this act.

He then saw it.

Jack felt the growl come from him.

'He's an animal…'

His voice rumbled like his growl

"Mercs"

A/N: sorry for the like. lateness…and I think it's a little deeper in this chapter, because jack starts to feel her vulnerability around Riddick. So her emotional downfall will begin here.

Omg I wrote the finale. It is so good. So very good. Sweet mother of Jesus its good…well I think it is. Any who please review my peoples!

Social Control.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: this chapter is pretty graphic like with fight scenes. Well I think it is anyway. So if you don't like graphic fight scenes…you prolly wont like this…well I thought it was graphic…you tell me…by reviewing…hint hint! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Riddick…pity…I do in my head….yes…and I don't own pitch black…

**Chapter 9-** I really am too tired to think of a name…use ur imagination.

_Jack sprung to her feet, Riddick in tow and they ran to the front of the ship, Riddick typed in the code, jack sat in pilot seat, Riddick ignored this act. _

_He then saw it. _

_Jack felt the growl come from him. _

'_He's an animal…'_

_His voice rumbled like his growl_

"_Mercs"_

The emergency lights flashed continuously throughout the ship. The beeping sound continued to ring throughout the ship.

"Where's the boarding hatch on this thing?" Riddick growled while jack rose from the chair.

"Down the back, the corridor there's a trap door in the middle and-" jack was cut off by Riddick raising his hand for her to stop

"It's a mediate ship then…ok. You stay here, ill be back." Riddick began to turn around to leave.

'_What you going to let him take all the glory?'_

Jack stopped him

"No wait Im coming, I can help" jack walked with him through the small lounge room. She spotted her shivs, and swiped them with her hands spinning them in her hands as she walked and slipping them into their spots.

'Only two. Im screwed if I loose these…if there was more time-'

'_Shut up and focus…your going to get yourself killed if you don't!'_

"Whatever kid there's no time to argue…but just remember I cant protect your ass everywhere..." he called out to her.

Jack reached the hatch, and jumped down it, not bothering with the ladder, simply sliding down it, Riddick was already at the small area of the loading bay where the large metal doors sat. Only the emergency lights were on, and they were very low.

Jack struggled to see properly, as the light was low; she had to rely on her instinct.

She watched Riddick take position on one side of the door, his hands held down, shiv ready. Jack jumped onto the other side and pulled her shiv out, holding it tightly in her hand. There was a slight dip in the wall on both sides, so they were efficiently hidden. But jacks nerves still held onto her of fear of being seen.

'_Relax. We can handle this. Just a bunch of mercs. Relax jack…this doesn't effect you. You're a machine. Do what you have to, to survive…'_

Jacks shoulders dropped and her hold on her shiv relaxed. Her eyes colored into a faint green.

She watched Riddick with a silently scary expression.

She looked like she was dead.

Riddick's eyes glinted in the dim light, as he raised his goggles of his head.

The ship shook for a few seconds as the other ship attached its air lock tube onto it.

The lights around the door began flashing read indicating the air lock was set in place.

Jack pushed herself further into the wall; her eyes held forward, almost everyone of her senses had intensified.

The air lock doors grunted and shifted open.

Nothing came.

Riddick gave her a look.

'Wait' it silently said.

'_Does he think you're an idiot or something?'_

'Not the time…'

Finally two mercs cautiously walked forward, their guns hoisted and pointing in front of them, as they took slow painful steps.

They didn't even spot jack and Riddick right next to the doors, and continued their cautious steps.

"I don't think they are here…probably up the top waiting…" one of them whispered, his eyes trained forward.

The light of one of the mercs flickered past where jack was, and just missed her.

Her heart gave a double beat.

The other pulled his hand up and gave a calling to the other mercs to come in. Another two joined.

It was a small cargo, nothing they couldn't handle. Probably another two or three inside the ship, just in case.

Two other mercs cautiously walked inside the ship slowly, their guns trained on anything that moved.

Once they were inside the room, Riddick's hand slid out to the panel on the front of the door and pressed it.

The doors suddenly shut.

The mercs breathlessly turned around to look in the spot where Riddick was, however he was not there, he was now behind them.

Jack watched as he snapped one of the mercs necks, and then finally jumped out, as Riddick began throwing punches until he turned the gun around on one and fired it into his head, the gun still in the mercs hand.

Now there was only two left.

It was on.

Riddick began to lay into the guy, hearing grunts and groans, and random shots fired.

Jack jumped out and kicked the other mercs gun out of his hand, then stabbed him in the gut.

The blood splattered her face, and gushed over her hand.

But he didn't go down. He pulled back his arm and punched jack in the face.

She grunted at the pain, her head flew back and blood began to river from her nose.

But she didn't hesitate.

She rushed forward to him, he threw a left punch, she ducked under it to the right, and brought her knee up to his gut, where the shiv was still stuck in.

The merc grunted again.

Jack continued to stay ducked, and spun to his back, punching him in the spine, and kicking his knees, so he was kneeling in front of her, she pulled the other shiv from her pants, and jammed it into his neck. His face glared at her, his mouth agape. The blood continued to stain her clothes gushing out.

Then finally he died.

She turned to see Riddick pulling his shiv from another's 'Sweet spot' she looked at him. He had bloody hands, and clothes, but nowhere on his face.

"Can we use the guns?" she asked hopeful

Riddick shook his head

"DNA encoded…unless you wana fry…"

She tilted her head to the air lock doors and he moved past her to them.

Jack viciously pulled the shiv from the dead mercs neck, then the other from his gut.

'I think Im going to be sick'

Jack thought as she slowly began to regain her human side.

'_THERES STILL WORK TO BE DONE. DON'T GO SOFT ON ME…Don't you dare. That's an order. Finish your job machine'_

Jacks hard face came back and she wiped the blood on her pants from her hands, so as not to make the shivs slippery.

Riddick was at the air lock doors, and pressed the button to open them. They slid open; the lights were low here too. Jack walked forward putting one of her shivs in her belt, but keeping the other in her hand.

Riddick looked forward into the mercship, taking slow cautious steps.

They were inside the engine room, jack supposed.

The other mercs were not here though.

'There must be others…ship this size…maybe…2…3?'

She followed Riddick's exact path.

Riddick motioned her to stop.

Jack halted and waited. No time to object. Getting off track could cost her, her life.

The hatch at the top of the stairs opened, and 4 mercs walked down.

'4 what the hell…'

Riddick moved silently to the side behind one of the machines in the engine room.

Jack, to the other side behind a storage box.

The four mercs walked down, guns in their hands.

"No reply…something's got to be wrong…" another Merc whispered.

They continued to walk down, and the trap door closed behind them.

Jack watched as they walked through the engine room to the other side, to the air lock.

She saw them look at the door…open…with nothing else present.

She saw Riddick's face.

His eyes giving him away in the dark corner.

'…_this is it….3…2….1'_

Jack jumped out and started attacking, Riddick too, on the other mercs.

Jack tussled around with them; she couldn't get a clear shot on them, while they started firing shots out to them.

Jack continued to dodge the shots, until scraped past her arm near her shoulder.

"ALIVE YOU PRICK! ALIVE WE NEED THEM ALIVE FOR THE BIGGER BOUNTY!" One of them called out in rage.

She cried out aloud at the pain, and the mercs saw the advantage.

They jumped onto jack and their body weight slammed her down to the floor.

One of the mercs sat on top of her, and took the shiv out of her hand, throwing it across the room.

Jack slightly dazed did not fight.

'_Wake the fuck UP! Look at what's happening!'_

She brutally drug herself back to where she was, and began throwing punches, slaps anything out to the merc on top of her.

They continued to tussle until the other merc caught her hands and began pulling out the cuffs.

Jack pulled her lips back revealing her teeth grinding together.

"Get OFF me you FUCKER!" she yelled.

The merc simply laughed and removed the shiv from her belt throwing it on the other side.

A loud painful cry came from the other side of the room; both mercs looked up to see Riddick snapping the arm of the merc completely out of the skin while the other merc began rushing at him.

'_NOW!'_

Jack quickly pulled her legs up from out between the mercs, and smashed her heels to his face. He fell backwards while his face sprayed blood.

Jacks hands were however bound by the cuffs, and held by the merc at her head.

With all her might she pushed herself off the floor pulling on the mercs hands for support, flipping into the air and behind the other merc, wrapping her cuffs around his neck as she began to strangle him.

The merc viciously clawed at her behind him, ripping into her long hair.

Jack only increased the pressure on him her muscles standing out in tension and strain.

The other merc got up groggily from his position on the floor, and pulled jack up by her hair off the other merc then slammed her down into the floor on her hands and knees.

Jack looked up to see Riddick still fighting another 2 mercs...

'ANOTHER TWO? WHAT THE FUCK?'

The merc to her side kicked her in the stomach, making her drop her sight off Riddick to the floor. She stumbled down, but then pulled herself back up onto all fours.

'_Fucking KILL HIM! You will not die at the hands of mercs'_

The mercs remained behind her; she suddenly raised her leg up with as much strength as she could muster, and swung her boot out to smack the merc in the face to the left then to the right then to the left then slamming her boot to his face again.

The Merc spun out from being hit by the force. She watched as he fell onto the wall, grasping for support.

Jack pushed her self up, and with her hands bonded regained her fighting stance.

The other merc she was choking previously rushed at her.

He threw a punch which she blocked with her bound hands, he threw another and she blocked it again, finally after the third she took the opportunity to grab onto his collar.

Bringing it forward, she rammed her head into his then grabbed his head and smacked it into her knee over and over.

The other merc rushed at her again.

Jack dropped the merc she was holding and swung out of his way, spinning and kicking him in the back.

He stumbled. She quickly ran to where her shiv had landed and picked it up, the merc coming for her again, she stabbed him over and over.

Blood everywhere.

He finally dropped to his knees. Her strikes where so fast she lost count how many times she hit him.

'Riddick!' she thought suddenly.

She turned and saw him slamming his boot down onto the merc. He looked up to jack. They sat and stared at each other jack slightly out of breath from all the actions, Riddick breathing normally.

Riddick moved up towards the hatch, and began going through the merc ship.

Jack followed behind him, her hands still bound in front of her.

The blood was still all over her hands and she grimaced.

She had only one of her shivs; the other getting lost in the carnage after the merc stole it.

'_Find it later…this could be your chance…you could kill him…'_

'I know…but he trusts me…not only that but he's on kill mode…I need to take him down at a time when he's at his weakest'

'_And what are the chances you'll be at yours too?'_

'Never'

'_Good soldier'_

Jack followed Riddick up the stairs.

He slowly pulled down his goggles, mask back in place.

They began walking through the merc ship.

Nothing big, nothing fancy. But they did underestimate it obviously.

They reached the pilot room to find two more mercs.

'How many is there on here?'

But these had to be it.

One was at the controls.

'Pilot'

And the other had a tarnished bronze badge sitting on his chest, greasy and mucky from lack of cleaning.

'Leader…Can't even do his dirty work'

Riddick grabbed the merc by the neck and pushed him onto the wall.

The pilot quickly rose to his feet, but jack was quick to stop this.

She took her shiv and held it at his throat.

"Why is he still alive jack? You getting soft on me or something?" Riddick called out, his eyes never falling off the merc under his hand.

'_The NERVE of this man! You just ghosted 3 mercs, and he can say that? Are you going to take that?'_

"Shut it Riddick you don't like the way I handle things, let that one go and come and finish this one off. You're not the one with your hands bound" she growled out, her eyes on the pilot.

"Why you getting mad at me, he's the one at knife point take out your anger on him…Most people kill for situations they can just vent their anger on…" Riddick taunted.

"You just mind your business on your own captive…" jack bit back.

"Yeah ok whatever _kid_" he mocked

'_What?'_

'Pushing me over the edge boy…'

Jack shoved the shiv angrily into the pilot's throat and growled. It was a feminine growl, but frightful none the less.

Jack then kicked the bleeding body.

"Happy?" she ground out

Riddick didn't respond.

He just began talking to the merc in his grip.

"How did you know it was me…you could have just had a lucky guess…" Riddick's chin tilted and lowered as he spoke.

The gruff mercs face inches away from him.

"Your bitch killed a very important man back on Indri…Found her prints…Yours…traced It to the ship…the only one leaving so soon after the crime…" Riddick didn't respond.

There was silence for the next few seconds until Riddick; quick fast stuck his shiv into the mercs neck.

He moved away letting the body fall.

He turned and looked at jack who sat silent.

'This is my fault…'

She sat looking at Riddick's face.

Unreadable.

"Come on kid lets clean this mess up…" he spoke deadly calm.

Suddenly Jack was horrifyingly aware of what had happened.

She was present the whole time it all happened. But was in shock, so it did not register properly.

Riddick took her arm and led her back to the trap door and the stairs.

"I…I need the key Riddick" Jack spoke out whilst looking at the bodies. The ones she had done.

'I did that?'

'_Yeah beautiful isn't it? Look at what your capable of…imagine what you could do to Riddick…for screwing up your life…'_

Jack sat silent as Riddick searched the mercs for the key to her cuffs. After a few seconds he found them and unlocked them off her wrists.

Jack began rotating her wrists and shaking them.

Riddick moved to jacks ship, she followed.

He began dragging the bodies of the mercs from their engine room to the merc ships.

Jack helped and began dragging one body. But after she had finally moved one, he had moved all three left.

Riddick began sealing the air lock doors and left the merc ship.

Jack moved up the ladder through the trap door. Her hands slightly slipping from the blood but most of it had dried in red brown flakes on her skin.

Riddick was behind her and she moved into the pilot room. She sat in the co-seat for the first time and Riddick took the captain.

She watched him as he pushed the controls forward away from the ship. Anywhere, as long as they weren't at the scene of the crime.

Finally after a short while they stopped and simply drifted through the endless abyss.

"How many is that for you now jack?" his voice rumbled.

Jack looked to her side at him; he simply stared out into space.

Then she realized what he meant.

She cleared her throat slightly and spoke

"4…well 5, but one doesn't count…had no…technique behind it…" she spoke out, her voice a little croaky.

Riddick took a deep breath.

Almost soundless.

"How about you?" she asked slightly curious.

Riddick's eyebrows raised then lowered.

"Cant really remember…Lost count after 200…And that was a while…while back."

Jack nodded her head slowly.

"Im going to go to slam if they find me…Aren't I?" Jack scratched out. Not looking at Riddick.

"Well…" Riddick shifted slightly in his chair.

"After that…And if you did kill somebody important…Probably" Riddick spoke out with no emotion. It was as though he didn't care.

"Im going to go to slam…" jack spoke out in a bit of a whisper.

'_Whose fault is that…You screwed yourself over…?'_

Jack slid down in the chair. She pulled her hand over her face, and then leaned it on the arm rest.

'Im so screwed…'

"Well…let's make sure they don't find us…" Riddick said.

He finally looked over at jack.

She peaked out from under her hand.

'Wait…this means no New Mecca…'

'_This means you can kill him…'_

'But what if I don't want to kill him?'

'_Look at where you are! If it wasn't for Riddick you wouldn't be in hiding…You wouldn't have mercs on you, or a bounty on your head…This is all Riddick's fault…You have to make him pay for this'_

'I set out wanting to prove a point…I think I did…I am good…But never as good as him…I don't think I ever will be…'

'_Why not? If you could trick him…you could have revenge…surprise him'_

'I…don't know…I have nothing now…'

'_Trust me…'_

Jack took a deep breath, and looked up, to see Riddick plotting in a course into the auto pilot.

"You wanted to be so much like me…Now you are…Your on the run kid…Welcome to your knew life" Riddick spoke out calmly.

'How can he be so calm after something like that…Oh wait…He's done this all his life…'

She watched as he suddenly rose from his seat popping his neck.

"Come on kid, get cleaned up…Then well check your wounds…" She heard his heavy footsteps slowly move away from her.

"Oh yeah…Im shot…hah…" She spoke out quietly to herself.

Jack looked down at her arm and saw that the blood had clotted and was holding any more blood from coming out.

Jack slowly rose out of the seat and cringed immediately.

All the pain hit her at once.

"Always comes after" She spoke out again.

Jack made slow painful steps towards the lounge/kitchen and could not take anymore steps. She dropped onto the couch her shiv slipping from her hand.

Everything was silent and empty.

Her head lolled on the back of the couch. She noticed she was staining the couch with her damp clothes.

Damp from sweat and blood.

She heard the faint sound of the shower trickling on.

'Why can't I just trust him? He trusts me so much...why cant I?'

'_He only trusts you because he knows if you call the cops, they'll take you down too…And you cant trust him because he screwed you over ages ago…And has now again'_

'I can call the cops and blame it all on him, saying I was taken hostage…He knows I can…And I trusted him long ago yes…He hasn't done anything wrong by me…Well anything outside the Riddick persona…I do trust him…Who am I kidding I trust him…If I didn't I would have ratted him out and screwed him over with the cops…'

Jack slowly began to raise herself from the couch, whimpering from the pain, but still going, until she came to the bathroom door. She pushed it open to find Riddick there, about to take off his clothes, but still clothed. (A/N: who wouldn't want that?)

Jack fell from pain and onto the floor.

Riddick bent down and helped her up.

'_What are you doing?'_

As she was raised jack leant into Riddick and kissed him on the lips.

A/N: OMG that took ages for me to write…its long for me….and im majorly tired. I thought id make it long because I havnt had many chapters lately. That's cuz ive had exams for the past two weeks, like my finals for the year, but now ive got 2 weeks holidays, so if I keep getting reviews, the chappies will come up! Hint hint! Sorry for spelling mistakes…its 12:55am and im tired..i jst started my late night 'shifts' of writing lol…u should be privileged! This is my first night of my holidays and im putting it up!

Thanx for reading so far…and thanx for reviewing…if you do…if you don't…why are you not?

Social Control. mwa


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** I unfortunately do not own Riddick….but my head does…and he visits every night (-; hehe don't sue…oh hell…sue…who cares…ill prolly win anyway…

**WARNING- **sex scenes ahead…..

**Chapter 10- What the hell? **

_Riddick bent down and helped her up._

'_What are you doing?'_

_As she was raised Jack leant into Riddick and kissed him on the lips. _

Jack continued to press her lips against Riddick's her eyes closed. The kiss wasn't even well planned. She mentally kicked herself for such a pitiful attempt.

'_I cannot believe this' _

Riddick pushed jack off him, whilst still holding onto her so she would not fall.

"Jack…what are you doing?" he asked cautiously

Jack felt herself sway in his grasp on her forearms.

'_Yes Jack what the hell are you doing?' _

"Shut up!" Jack growled answering both annoying questions and pushing herself towards Riddick again, kissing him, with a better result.

Riddick began to slowly kiss her back she noticed, their lips meeting each others in short small sweet kisses.

The battle for supremacy began as Riddick's kisses became more forceful.

Jack welcomed this pushing herself forward with all her might, until Riddick's back was pressed into the wall, his hands running up and down her arms, and hers flat against his rock stomach. Within the span of a second, Riddick flipped jack over, her back towards cold tile wall, him standing in front, bending his neck to meet her lips.

Their tongues lashed out against each other in a sweet dance.

Jack felt Riddick's grasp on her become weak, and she pushed out hard flipping their positions once again, so that she was now in front of him.

She noticed that he allowed her to be in front of him.

Jack pulled herself back and looked into Riddick's eyes.

"Ive never wanted anybody more than ive wanted you…" Jack was surprised at her voice. It sounded low and husky rolling over the round letters in the sentence.

Riddick's eyebrow twitched slightly.

Jack guessed that it was his reaction.

She began to plant kisses on his shoulders, biting the skin leaving grazed teeth marks.

A primal growl emitted from Riddick's chest. Jack smiled at this.

She continued her assault until Riddick pushed her off him. She looked at him, her eyes flaming in an awkward half cast.

Jack began to pull her shirt off her body, leaving her only in her crop top. The pain of her injuries all forgotten now, along with the shame of the act she was committing.

She held her shirt, scrunched in her hand, and threw it at Riddick.

He caught it easily in one powerful hand.

Jack smiled.

She kept eye contact with Riddick, as she pulled her crop top off, and threw it once again at Riddick.

He caught it again, and threw it to the side. Jack began to unbuckle her pants, when Riddick walked over to her, pushing her hands away. He began to unbuckle them for her. Jack watched his eyes intently, as he watched her body.

She took the hem of his shirt, and pulled it out from his pants, pulling it up, then began unbuckling his pants.

Riddick had completed with hers, and was slowly edging them down off her hips, pulling her underwear with them.

Finally Riddick had pushed them halfway down her legs, jack moved back, and pulled them down completely.

Revealed to Riddick.

All of her to see.

And she didn't care.

Which was alarming, but exciting.

Riddick began to raise his shirt off his body, tauntingly almost.

It all seemed all to slow to jack.

He threw his shirt at jack; she however did not catch this. To occupied with watching Riddick's body, she didn't sense him hurl the shirt at her. The shirt landed across her head.

She raised her hand and pulled it off her head, to find Riddick with his pants off, standing before her.

"Quick…" she thought out loud.

Her eyes roamed his body hungrily, as did his.

Her mouth watering at the site, pupils becoming enlarged.

Riddick watched her face with a slight twitch of his lips, in mock.

Jacks eyes finally landed on Riddick's.

She sat hands limply at her side, looking upwards at his powerful form.

His hands grasped her arms, and began pushing her backwards into the steaming shower.

The water hit her back, and she gasped at the sudden sensation, Riddick catching her lips in a sensuous dominating kiss.

Riddick continued to push her backwards until her back hit the piercing cold tile wall.

Jack broke the kiss to gasp and whimper her head twisted to the side.

Riddick began to suckle at her presented jaw, moving down her neck to her collar bone. His hands planted on her arms, began to explore, as did hers.

Jacks hands moved to behind Riddick's shoulders, fingering the powerful muscle relishing the smooth wet feeling under her fingers, and the long drawn out nibble and suckle of Riddick's mouth.

Riddick's hands ventured from her arms to her hips, running down the outside of her thighs, then back up to her hips. His touch rough but pleasing to jack.

Her eyes closed at the feeling of bliss overcoming her stomach.

Riddick stopped his playful nibbled and suckle to look at jack.

"Open your eyes…" his voice, deep and sultry, rumbled jacks chest.

Jack complied, turning her head towards Riddick, looking him in the eye.

"Keep them that way…don't close them, understood?" his voice was firm but sultry once again.

Jack nodded in response.

Riddick's eyes moved down her body, lingering on her breasts.

His hands moved upwards, touching her tenderly.

Jacks breathing became harsh and shallow at the new sensation being created.

The feeling of wetness between her legs was incredible.  
One of his hands moved to the apex of her thighs, the other still remaining on her breast, massaging it.

Lingering his hand there, he watched Jacks face, her eyes, cast to the side, heavily lidded from arouse.

"Look at me…" Riddick growled.

Jack drug her eyes to his.

He then plunged his fingers in her.

Jack whimpered in surprise and lust.

Her body jerking upwards from the intrusion.

Slowly he stroked her; gradually his movements became harsher and faster as Jack felt her body begin to tense up.

Her legs began to wobble.

Her head tilting forward slightly

The he moved his hand away.

Jack whined in response.

Her cheeks feeling hot and red, she scrunched her brow in question.

Riddick simply began to laugh at her.

He moved them inside her once again, slowly, building her up again, and then stopping.

Jack growled in frustration.

Riddick laughed again.

Jack thrust herself forward onto his hand to try and gain some relief.

Riddick simply pulled his hand back and mocked her.

"Tsk tsk tsk Jack…Patience…" he spoke laughter on the edge of his voice.

Jacks hands had now moved onto his chest, playing with his nipples.

Riddick pulled the hand on her breast to her jaw, pulling her face forward to his.

They sat there, looking into each others eyes.

Riddick's gleaming in the foggy low light.

The heat from his hand was evident against the bottom half of her skin.

Finally his fingers were inside her again.

Jack moaned and whimpered, her pelvis thrusting upward to his intruding hand.

She could feel the radiating heat on her neck and cheeks.

Riddick's eyes still remained locked with hers, she felt herself growing increasingly embarrassed at her arousal.

Finally the pressure of having to hold her head up at the state of euphoria she was at was overwhelming.

Jacks head dropped down, her forehead leaning against his meaty shoulder

Her breathing was shaky and uneven become faster with her build up.

Riddick's pace increased even faster.

Finally Jacks legs gave out from under her, and her entire weight leant on Riddick, as he continued to work her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her forehead pushing roughly against his chest.

Riddick pushed her further into the wall as to gain further support, Jacks legs leaving the floor spread around Riddick's her body shivering from convulsions.

She felt her body tighten, her muscles squeezed tightly.

Then it stopped.

She looked up again at Riddick who was now positioning himself to enter her.

He grabbed her thighs and held them up and around himself.

Her breath hitched in her throat as he pushed himself inside her, breaking her last string of innocence.

Another primal growl rumbled from Riddick's chest.

Her body cringed over again into Riddick's as he slowly began to push himself in and out of her.

It wasn't painful at all for her; she didn't even feel any pain.

Soon her body moved with his, her head falling back leaning against the tiles.

Riddick's mouth coming down to suck her neck, bruising the skin.

Small shrieks were coming from her throat as Riddick pushed into her faster and faster.

"Who do you belong too" he growled.

Jack looked into his eyes.

All evidence of the Riddick she used to know was gone.

This man here now was not Riddick.

It was the animal Riddick.

The one that went to primal instincts to survive.

Jacks eyes widened at his question.

"W-what?" Jack asked breathless.

"WHO!" he ground out roughly.

Jack felt her body close to the edge.

"You…" she answered breathlessly.

"Louder…"

"You!"

"And who am I?"

"Riddick"

"Again!" he thrust into her, making her yelp loudly.

Jack began realizing what he wanted.

She looked him deeply in the eyes as he pushed hard into her.

"I belong to you Riddick…Im YOURS!"

"Good girl…"

Jacks eyes began to roll into her head as her head swung backwards.

The pressure built clenched in her womb.

"Oh my God…You're my God…R-r-r—RI-DDICK!" she screamed as her body shook uncontrollably her face clenching tightly as she mewled at her release finally.

Riddick pushed in a few more times, before one final thrust in her, his body leaned into hers.

He shook and growled his eyes clenched shut.

Jacks arms clung to Riddick's back like he was her life support.

Her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes when finally Riddick pushed off her body leaning back to inspect jack.

His chest heaved as did hers.

He looked down at her, his eyes slightly lidded, where as jacks were almost shut looking up at him.

Her cheeks pink, and her lips puffy and pink.

The water had run close to cold now, the steam gone, their bodies lightly sprayed with moisture.

He leaned down again and kissed her on the lips.

Jack felt herself kiss back.

He leaned his head back a little, his forehead against hers.

"I love you Riddick…"

A deep rough gasp filled the room as Jack shot up from her fallen position on the couch.

She regretted this because of her injuries.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered out loud.

Her body was slick with sweat over the dried caked blood.

'_What the hell was that? did you…just have a wet dream about…having sexual relations…with…with…with HIM?'_

Jacks hand roamed over her sticky wet forehead and hand

She took a deep breath and gulped.

She could hear the trickle of the water in the shower echo through the ship.

Jack leant backwards in the couch chair and took a deep breath.

"I have to admit…it was good…"

**A/N: so sorry its been sooo darn long. Ive been so busy with all the year 12 work load…it's a shit load of work. **

**Well anywho. How did u like it. that's about as graphic I will get for now. im not all that comfy for writing that stuff, its my first 1, so tell me how I did. If there was any mistakes u can pick up on, let me no, and ill fix them. I jst wantd to get this posted asap. Uve wait long enough. **

**Anywhoooo, review?**

**Thanx to all my reviewers. Use make my day (-: **

**Ciao bella's **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. sue me if you don't believe me. And if you do. YOU ROCK! WOO!

**Chapter 11: The challenge. **

'_What the hell was that? Did you…just have a wet dream about…having sexual relations…with…with…with HIM?'_

_Jacks hand roamed over her sticky wet forehead and hand_

_She took a deep breath and gulped. _

_She could hear the trickle of the water in the shower echo through the ship._

_Jack leant backwards in the couch chair and took a deep breath._

"_I have to admit…it was good…"_

She slowly stood up, leaning against the arm rests of the chair she was in, and walked down the hall to the bathroom

'well doesn't this seem like de ja vu, Im starting to think your backing out on me, your nothing without me…and your only going to be the damsel in distress for Riddick…'

"God, will you just shut up! The plan hasn't changed its motive; it's just been altered in its...form...so just stop, ok? I need Riddick for now, I need to use him"

The voice in her head snickered

"Whatever you say. Just don't fuck it up…'

Jack continued to walk down the hall, until she was outside the shower door.

She glared darkly at the door knowing what was on the other side.

Jack began to slam her fist against the door, disrupting the person inside.

"RIDDICK! GET OUT! We need to talk, NOW!" her voice bellowed through the ship.

There was no answer, only the sound of the shower.

Jack tossed her hair back in frustration, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks in rebellion.

She began to smack the metal door once again with her balled up fist.

"RIDDICK! Don't you IGNORE ME!" she shook with rage, her fist sitting on the door.

She smacked it two times more, when the door finally opened.

Jack fell forward with surprise at the door opening, she quickly caught herself on Riddick who was standing there, half naked, his pants still on, but his glorious chest presented to her.

Jack pushed him away from her, correcting her posture.

"You wanted to talk to me jack?" his form towered over her as he stood before her, his face slightly angled to the side, his dark goggled glaring at her.

Jack stood there for a second unmoving as though she was stunned.

"Or are you just here to admire the view…" his deep grumbling voice trailed off as he questioned her.

'TALK!'

Jack opened her mouth to speak but her voice remained trapped in her throat.

Riddick's eyebrows rose slightly and waited, until he got bored.

"Did you want to join me, perhaps?" he propositioned in a sultry voice.

This snapped jack back into reality. Her eyebrows narrowed angrily.

"No, I wanted you to actually join me, and it's not a request. Stop fucking around, and get your ass in the lounge room, I NEED to be informed about what is going on here!"

Riddick leaned on the side of the door, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Firstly You don't need to know where your going, because I said so, you don't like it, go tell somebody who cares, Im sure the mercs that catch your ass will be very interested in hearing what u have to say while they ship you off to slam, Secondly" his voiced got rougher and lower

"Nobody, and I mean, _nobody _orders me around like a trained dog. Do I look like a dog to you? No I look like the man that's going to ghost the fuck outa your ass if you fuck with me again. Do you understand?" he sat waiting for a response

Jack sat glaring daggers at Riddick.

"I said, Do.You.Understand?" he asked with a height in his voice.

Jack only nodded looking away.

"Good girl. Don't let your pride get the better of you jack. But I will say you're a sexy stubborn kitten…"

Jacks eyes shot up in anger just as Riddick closed the door in her face. Her face screwed up as though she ate something foul and she proceeded to walk to the med bay.

By the time she got inside the room, she was tired.

'I must be loosing blood…great…'

'_Shut up, you can take it, all you ever do now days is whine and bitch' _

'Well Excuse me for actually feeling pain when being hurt! Now shut up so I can concentrate'

Jack sat with a small mirror in front of her, and began to slowly peel away the torn red shirt at her shoulder where the bulled had hit her. Finally the shit became annoying and she stripped it off her body, throwing it to the floor in annoyance.

Her shoulder was in aching pain, as she began to pick up a cotton bud soaking it in the alcoholic solution at her side, and began to rub into the wound, causing her to hiss in pain, she tossed the bud aside, and picked up the needle, threading it, and began to stitch it in the mirror. She saw the reflection of Riddick in the mirror as she pulled the second stitch through her arm, hoping it would pull together and not break.

He just sat there and watched. Jack rolled her eyes and continued concentrating on the task at hand.

"Need help?" he asked from the door, his bulky arms crossed around his now dressed chest.

"No." she said sharply "I can do this on my own"

Riddick snorted, and walked in, grabbing her hand holding the needle.

"Let go kid, move onto the bench"

'_What? Hes going to sit there and push you around?'_

Jack ground her teeth together and shook her head.

"I TOLD you Riddick, I can handle this on my own" she bit deeply

"Good. And I told you to move the fuck onto the bench, unless you want me to tie you to it" he said dangerously

Jack bit back her pride and rose. Riddick let go of her hand, and jack continued to hold it, moving backwards to the bench sitting on it. Riddick moved forward, grabbing the needle from her hand, pushing her other one away.

'_Don't worry jack. Well get him back'_

'Oh I know we will…'

Riddick took her forearm, and pushed the skin together, and began to thread the needle through her skin, trying to maintain a neat pattern, to minimize the scarring.

Jack sat silently as this happened, noting Riddick didn't have a shower.

'Maybe he noticed I was hurt…'

'_Got to be more deviant reasons to why he's being nice enough to patch you up…'_

'Hmm.. .'

Finally Riddick had finished, jack looked in the mirror once he moved off her, admiring the neatness of his stitch, but not letting that admiration show.

"You hurting anywhere else?" he asked gruffly

"Not where you would need to attend to.

He shook his head

"Why are you so bitter?"

"Why shouldn't I be… you made me like this…" she rose off the bench and stormed out of the room into the bathroom, locking the door so as to not allow Riddick to sneak in, however knowing if he wanted to enter, he could easily break into the room… to see her in the shower…. The shower…

thoughts of what had occurred between them in the dreams flashed through jacks mind as she stripped off her shirt.

'_STOP IT! you cant EVER fraternize with the enemy…'_

'I wont… Im a solider… soldiers follow orders… no fraternizing with the enemy…'

Her face hardened, and she continued to strip her clothes, entering the steaming shower, and began to rub her sore body.

Some time later she emerged clean and fresh, all her wounds dressed.

She made her way to the cockpit noting Riddick's presence in the captain's seat.

'_Your seat...'_

'My seat…'

"You're in my chair. Move." She stated firmly.

"whatchya going to do if I don't move. Try and take me down _kid? _Hah! The only reason you won before was because I let you"

This made jack's blood boil.

'_YOU won that fight… you going to let him get away with that?'_

Jack viciously pulled the pilots chair around swiveling Riddick in his seat.

He sat calmly and allowed her to do this. She stood tall and high over Riddick, who had now put his hands behind his back, his black goggles smirking at her.

"Move."

"Now you're just being picky jack. Taking fights over nothing"

Her temper elevated.

"Fucking pathetic, you know that Riddick? Your fucking pathetic. I cant wait to be looking over your dead caucus as I remove your own shiv from your heart while you watch me watching you die"

'_You tell him whose boss jack. re-affirm your dominance. Your not going down without a fight'_

Riddick's face hardened and in a blurry flash, he jumped up, grabbing jacks forearm, swapping their positions, him hovering dangerously over her, her in the captains chair, the wind knocked out of her.

"You ungrateful _bitch _I should just jettson your ass out the fucking air lock for all the shit you've been saying to me. I've done nothing but cover your ass, where would you be without me? Huh kid? Where you wouldn't be anywhere. You'd be dead that's where you would be. So shut the fuck up and listen up. You want me dead so bad? You want me to suffer so bad? You just want to prove a point? Well go on then prove it. Now. The gym, you and me, whoever gets the first pin fall wins. You win, you take me to slam and lock me up, kill me, whatever. But if I win, I get to do whatever I want with you… whenever I want…"

Jack stood unmoving for a moment.

"So what's it going to be? You up to it? or you perhaps not good enough to go against me?"

'_Oh now he's just messing with you, you know you can take him… finally you'll get your revenge.. do it, do it. You wont loose, I wont let you… I promise. Then we can haul his ass to slam and make him suffer like you did'_

Jack straightened her posture, looking him in the eye rebelliously

"You got a deal…"

A slow roguish grin spread over Riddick's face, not reaching his eyes, which made jack shudder.

"Interesting…"

A/N: U AM SO SORRY, FOR THE DELAY! SO VERY SORRY! I know so diff from the other chapter, I just really wanted to post this up asap, because I havnt really been posting any up… sorry! waits behind uplifted table for beer cans to fly at head its my HSC year, and ive been hella busy. So my chapters will take a while to load up.. because ive A. lost inspiration, and B. got a SHIT load of work to do. Thankyou to all my reviewers, I appreciate every single word that has been sent, because of you guys im actually writing this.

Anyway you know the drill,

Must I repeat myself.

Oh heck fine,

REVIEW!

Thanx. Socialcontrol.

'


	12. afraid of the dark?

**A/N: **okay a few changes. People have told me the dialogue is hard to distinguish between characters. Bracets like so ' ' -is thoughts, " " - is dialogue.

_Italics _are "kyra" which is jacks split persona.

**Bold **is riddicks dialogue and thoughts.

Normal font is jacks dialogue and thoughts.

**Chapter 12: afraid of the dark?**

Jack stood tall in the gym slowly wrapping boxing tape around her wrists and hands, even more tightly around her broken wrist, her face wincing slightly as she did so.

She slowly looked up from across the room to Riddick who was stretching his arms over his head, like a giant cat stretching after sleep. His head rocked from side to side small creaks admitting from it.

His black tank, black pants and black combats slightly blended with the black walls in the gym. Jack noted his tanned body gleaming in the beaming lights, which was apart of their agreement, he would wear goggles, she would have light. Before the match they deactivated the voice activation, and left the lights to a panel on the other side of the gym, so as to give them something equal.

The slight sheen from his now clean skin glimmered to her. Jack slowly licked her lips.

He had been in the shower.

'_If I hear one more thing about that shower and that dream in the same context, I'm outta here, and you can deal with this fucker on your own! Do you want my help or not?'_

'Yes I do! God. Will you calm down…? I've got this. I've got it…'

Her hands raised up to her neck, cracking it also from side to side, her fingertips brushing against the almost faded line left from Riddick's shiv the night they had their first fight and she had won.

Riddick faced her direction with a stiff expression. It was time.

'_Loosen up, loosen up. Don't want to be too tense. Your moves will be rigid, less natural and slower… that's it' _jack felt her body loosen up as the soothing words of her "mentor" entered her mind. Her eyes focused intently on every single movement made by Riddick.

The inhale and exhale of his chest. The small shift in his fingers when he moved his arms slightly. The nod of his head to the side as he did the same thing to her, and focused intensely on her actions

'It's going to be a real shame to destroy something as beautiful as him… he is a grand specimen…'

'_He is isn't he? But you're better. You're the next generation. Its time this old fart moves aside and lets somebody else take the glory…'_

It began. Their heads narrowed down and they watched each other with focus, beginning to circle each other slowly, waiting for the other to make the move. Taunting silently to the other.

"I'm not making the first move old man…" Jacks voice strode arrogantly to Riddick who seemed to not be fazed at all.

They continued to circle each other until finally Riddick began.

His left fist swiped forward to jacks face, she dodged it leaning backwards. As quick as this attack had finished, Riddick dropped low, and swiped at jack's feet, however she quickly jumped highly over his legs, thrusting her knee forward to Riddick's face. He dodged this, swiftly sliding backwards and jumping to his feet once again.

They stood across from each other, each in their fighting stances.

They began to circle each other once again, waiting for the other to strike however none coming.

'I cant take this, screw it'

'_No!'_

Jack leapt forward ducking as Riddick threw an right hand out, as she ducked, she swung to the left, thrusting her elbow as hard as she could right into Riddick's side, he stumbled slightly, she used the momentum to push behind him, and knee him square in his back, earning a slight stumble forward. She leapt backwards suddenly, her hands held upward in fighting stance. Riddick spun around and faced her with a serious look, and they began to circle each other again.

This continued for some time, small short attacks from both sides which only last for a few seconds, but left their impact, with jack now having an even larger bruise near her broken ribs, and Riddick, Looking as though he had never even entered the fight in the first place, the same zeal and stance as he had when he first began, whilst jack felt herself tiring and limping slightly.

Jack was used to finishing fights quickly, not the opponent lasting this long.

Finally she jumped forward throwing her fist forward to his face, Riddick blocked this easily, she pushed her other hand out into a fist, he blocked this too.

He finally threw a punch at her stomach, which jack doubled over with, he grabbed her head, and held it in a sleeper lock, as she slowly loss conscious.

'_STAY AWAKE! STAY AWAKE! YOU CANT LOOSE! IF YOU LOOSE, YOU LOOSE IT ALL! THERES NO SUN ON THE HORIZON AFTER THIS!'_

Jack couldn't prevent the sleep that she was feeling, due to the lack of oxygen moving through her body. She tried to thrust her chin down so as to block the lock on her neck, but Riddick's elbows simply tightened. She slowly felt her body become limp, her hands clawed at Riddick's beefy arm around her neck. Her body began to slide, and Riddick's went with her. Slowly kneeling to the floor as she did, his body pressed tightly behind her, every inch being felt tightly to hers. Her hands dropped and she gave in to the semi consciousness.

Jack was no longer there.

Riddick released her and watched her drop from her knees face onto the floor, her head to the side eyes open.

The flame she normally held behind her eyes gone.

The dull green staring blankly out towards the side of the gym.

Riddick's hand touched her arm, and turned her over to face him leaning over her body. Her eyes didn't meet his as he began to call her name. Sounding alien to her mind.

Finally her eyes snapped up to his black endless goggles.

"_Hello Riddick…" _a sultry voice slid from her.

"**Jack?**" his deep voice echoed in her mind

A long, thick smile spread across jack's features as her eyes narrowed towards Riddick's.

Her hands leaped out and grabbed Riddick's head; in a speed he had not seen her display. She pulled his head down whilst pulling hers up and pushed her lips onto his as hard as she could, her tongue running across his lips, until he opened his allowing her to kiss him.

Suddenly, jack ripped his goggles off pushing him as hard as possible off of her body.

Riddick yelled loudly his eyes snapping shut from the intense light piercing his eyes as she withdrew a shiv from his pocket and held it tightly to his neck.

"**WHAT THE FUCK JACK?**" he yelled in anger as his eyes remained squinted, his arm across them, trying to give some relief.

"_Not Jack Rrridick..." _jacks smooth voice purred slowly out over her lips.

Her face inches from his, her lips smiling.

Riddick calmed down and composed himself

"**Not Jack? Really? So… what do I call you then?**" Riddick's voice purred back, despite the pain he was feeling.

Jack slowly sighed then licked her lips slowly.

"_You can call me Kyra" _she purred.

"**Kyra… huh… sounds exotic… and… why exactly are you here?**" he purred back deeply.

A small laugh escaped Kyra's lips.

"_Because Jack couldn't finish the job. I'm… her help… mentor so to speak"_

"**Well… where's jack?**" Riddick questioned.

"_She's… unavailable for now..."_ the blade bit deeper into Riddick's flesh.

"**Hmm… how interesting… what are you?**"

"_I'm her beast… just like you Riddick… and now I'm going to kill you, and take the glory" _she grinned deviously.

However her grin stopped when suddenly Riddick began to chuckle slowly, which progressed into a deep hearty laugh. Which was extremely unnerving to her and tense.

"**Sweet heard… you think your dealing with the beast? My names Richard…**" his voice trailed off as did his chuckle.

Kyra quickly made her move and pressed deeply into Riddick's neck, however he was too quick. His arm sprang to her wrist, crushing it pitilessly, pushing it backwards with ease.

She hissed in pain as he threw her backwards, whilst still holding onto her, jumping on her body smothering her completely, snatching both of her hands up over her body awkwardly without any release.

His face shadowed hers, his other hand holding the shiv tightly to her neck.

He took the shiv off her body, and quickly threw it backwards, hitting the lights panel. The wires sizzled, and sparks began to fly the lights flashed once, flashed twice, until the dimmed slowly.

She watched as the shadow cast slowly over his face, his eyes gleaming darkly straight into her eyes. Until the lights went completely and she was left to pitch darkness.

"**My names Riddick**" his voice ground dangerously into her in a serious tone.

"**And I hope… you're not afraid of the dark...**" his voice echoed. As the knife was replaced with another he had hidden on him, right under her chin digging deeply into her flesh.

"I **win… now what to do… with you…**" his voice rumbled through his chest to hers, making her heart beat loudly from hers to his.

His shiv slowly trailed from her neck towards her collarbone, causing a small white scratch along her skin giving her Goosebumps. His shivs journey continued until it met her left chest, right over her beating heart.

His eyes never left hers. Intensely glaring at her gauging her reaction to what was happening.

Sweat began to form on her forehead, until her eyes closed then reopened the bright green they were originally. She looked around in distress as she took a quick painful breath, which was hard considering the restriction Riddick's beefy body was putting on her body. She winced and made a small cry out loud at the pain of the strain on her arms his restriction was giving him.

"Riddick! Riddick! What? What?" the voice changed back to its original octave. But Riddick's pressure did not let up.

"**Who are you?**" he said roughly to her his eyes piercing hers searching for some lie.

"Riddick! Its Jack! What? Let me go, your hurting me" she pleaded with him. His eyes narrowed.

"**How do I know your not lying?**" he said deadly cold.

A shudder began to pass through her body at their position. The pain brought her back to her senses

"You don't know… you have to trust me" she whispered.

The voice in her head disappeared for now, gone, scared of the beast she had faced. The one she thrust jack to face.

Riddick exhaled and it blew lightly over her face.

"**Hmmm**" a deep hum ran through her body and made butterflies move through her stomach.

'What's happening to me?'

"Let me up Riddick…"

Riddick moved swiftly off her body and stood.

"Where… where are the lights?"

"**Gone. You lost, this is what you get. You're going to have to live in the dark with me for a long time. Maybe if your good ill fix them… now do you see why I didn't want you with me at all? You're seeing the beast. And you're going to see it a lot when the lights go out. I can't stop all my actions when they aren't even mine.**" His voice echoed through the room, so she couldn't pin his exact location.

"Help me up Riddick… " she spoke roughly with slight arrogance. She didn't need this speech. She could handle herself.

"**With an attitude like that. I think you can handle yourself in the dark jack. Have fun. I really hope you're not afraid of the dark. I cant stop all my actions when the beast comes out. This is what you wanted**"

Jack staggered to her feet.

His breath hit her neck

"**Now you got it…**"

**A/n: **

Okay, it is 4 21am. On a sat morning. Im running off coffee, tim tams and the inspiration of reviews. I know I havnt don't it in a while, ive been so busy. I was actually doing a major assignment I have due, then I suddenly got the craving to read some Fanfiction. I saw my own, and then started to re read all the reviews I got. And those inspired me. All the positive stuff you guys wrote : ) it helped. Its really friendly and encouraging.

Thanks guys.

If you want to review, id like it. If you don't, that's cool : ) but if you want it continued, reviews really do give the inspiration. Don't rip this chapter apart too much. Ive been writing for a few hrs straight now, just to keep you guys happy. The last chap 12 was an abomination, I hated it. Cant believe I wrote it haha. Anyway dnt b too harsh, thanx for reading. More to come for my loyals out there.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer- no most unfortunately I don't own pitch black. or TcoR. or. vin diesels sexy ass. But. A girl can dream.**_

**Chapter 13**__

"_Help me up Riddick… " she spoke roughly with slight arrogance. She didn't need this speech. She could handle herself._

"_**With an attitude like that. I think you can handle yourself in the dark jack. Have fun. I really hope you're not afraid of the dark. I can't stop all my actions when the beast comes out. This is what you wanted**__"_

_Jack staggered to her feet._

_His breath hit her neck_

"_**Now you got it…**__"_

Jack spun around quickly in search for Riddick but found nothing. She stood still in the complete darkness listening tightly for any noise, trying to hear a footstep, a scuffle of a boot, a wisp of air of where he would be, but only received the low hum of the ships on auto pilot and her short staggering breath.

She turned around squinting, focusing on her hearing but found nothing. The ship suddenly seemed cold and empty as though the space outside had slowly crept inside, which turned her blood to ice finding herself feeling completely and utterly alone the voice in her head in seclusion licking its wounds.

'I need you…' Jack thought desperately, but found no answer.

'I'd do anything to see' she thought

Now with this one sense gone which she had taken for granted for so long, she felt utterly defenseless. The fact Riddick seemingly moved like silence added to this.

Jack felt like sitting in the corner and crying. It had been so long since she had a good cry. The emotions, the pain, the loneliness the abandonment.

Everything and everyone she ever had, somehow left her.

She now even longed for her enemies.

"Riddick…?" she found herself calling. But received nothing except the ghostly short echo of her voice.

"What… what am I supposed to do?" she raised her hands and rubbed her face as she dropped to her knees on the mat in the room, her bruises aching, broken bones pushing further into flesh hurting her even more.

Slowly the memories from the dead planet began to flood back to jacks mind as the screeching howls of the beasts taunted her. She shuddered as the inky blackness continued to greet her site and the paranoia of having a creature sneak up behind her got the better of her.

The noises became louder as they screeched into her mind. She slammed her eyes shut and took a shuddery breath waiting for the creatures to spear her back, flinching unknowingly.

"Stop it…" jack spoke out; the screeching began to get closer

"STOP IT!" she yelled frantically

The low hum of the ships once again greeted her ears and the sound of her heart beating erratically in her chest.

Sitting there for what felt like hours but was only minutes, she finally started moving.

'Cant sit here and feel sorry for myself anymore… I won't… Im stronger than that I know it. With or without Kyra'

And she began to crawl. To where? She didn't know.

She just needed to get out of the gym. She felt as though Riddick's eyes continuously followed her.

It felt so strange being without the voice in her head. It always left her to fend for herself when in bad situations. 'Maybe this is punishment' she thought as she continued to crawl until she bumped into the wall, she let a soft curse out.

Her hands slid over the smooth metallic surface, she followed it around trying to find the door having lost all sense of direction.

When she reached it, she clung to the side raising herself on wobbly legs feeling the broken lights panel, searching for the knife which Riddick had thrown but found it not there.

'Fuck… he took it the prick'

She limped the rest of the way to her bedroom her hands running along the walls, fearing if she let go, she wouldn't find her way back to it.

The darkness seemed endless.

She reached her room and staggered in, wincing at her ribs

'Bet they fucking broke again'

She kept staggering to where she thought her bed was but bumped hard into a side table.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Jack swore as her knees burned from the hard bump

She then finally flopped onto her bed face down head to the side not bothering with the blankets, or re positioning herself as she felt a spark pain in her ribs energy leaving her from what she felt was a simple journey from the gym.

Her body was exhausted, her mind limp, her will to sleep strong, but her conscious state would not allow it as she sat there in that position for what felt like hours, pleading to sleep.

Finally she gave up. No more hiding, no more. And she turned her head into the pillow and sobbed silently.

'Why do I do this to my self?' she thought angrily.

Jack continued to sob until her body racked causing her to mewl at the pain of her injuries, her stitches also opening on her arm seeping blood onto the sheets.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?!' she thought angrily

'Why do you ALWAYS fucking do this to me where are you!?' jack got no response

Riddick watched her from the door, as he was following all her movements silently since the lights went out. Watching the peculiar behaviour in the gym and her moving to the bedroom. He watched her restrain all the emotions, but now that the lights were gone, and there was no sound, her emotions channeled through to her face, leaving her a book open to read just for him.

He sat and watched her sob for a few minutes before she began to shudder and convulse, probably from the cold and her injuries.

He internally sighed and moved over silently to the bed to her side but halted as she turned her head and began to talk.

"I fucking hate you… you always fucking abandon me when I need you. I fucking give up. I don't care anymore. Just go away! " she growled angrily through blurry tears.

'**She couldn't have heard me' **he thought and continued to listen as she rambled on.

"You're a fucking liar. You said you'd always be there for me. But look at what you've fucking done to me!? Go away, don't try and fucking help me… just go!"

Riddick was about to turn and leave as she continued until he heard her speak the final words

"Just fucking let me go Kyra... You've done nothing but hurt me. And ruin everything, everything good I've ever had…now look at me"

She slowly slipped into a semi conscious state shuddering

'What the fucks wrong with me… Im never sick' she thought to herself as she drifted in and out of dream land.

The screeching returning to her ears and she began to shudder and jump in and out of dreams.

The screeches kept getting louder, the beasts fluttering by her, swooping at jack as she ran and dived sand sticking to her sweaty shoulders and arms as she dodged the attack. Turning onto her back she crawled backwards, as the silhouette of one stalked her. She bumped into one of the elephant skeletons. Looking to the sides for a way she couldn't see.

The canyon. Death row.

The silhouette slowly changed to that of Kyra. Jack looked at her puzzled as Kyra smiled at her and outstretched her hand. Jack went to grip her hand, looking down seeing it a lanky pale hand of a teenager. Her other hand reached up to her head feeling the tiny prickle of freshly shaven hair.

A screech sounded behind her as another creature stalked from over the skeleton jack quickly grabbed Kyras hand and ran.

Legs pumping hard through the sand, running, running, running. Not knowing where they were going, but trusting kyra knew.

Suddenly they were at a cliff edge overlooking the ghostly settlement, jack turned around to see that kyra was smiling once again.

However a far more sinister smile rather than the friendly one earlier.

Jack looked at her confused until Kyra violently pushed jack over the cliff.

Jack hit the floor with the thud crying out in pain her body reacted by slowly moving as the numbing pain spiraled through her spine and shoulders. looking up to see a smiling kyra walking away as the creatures began to stalk around her wailing at their new dinner.

The creature's teeth shone and thumps on the floor shook as more joined ready for their meal, until she was roughly lifted up and carried off.

Jacks head lolled as she opened her eyes painfully to see a silhouette of Riddick carrying her he looked down to her, his eyes glowing faintly with a metallic glint.

Her eyes rolled into her head and she fell back into sleep.

Riddick slowly lifted her off her stomach turning her around spotting the seeping wound instantly. He wordlessly lifted her up and walked to the med room, watching as she slowly slipped in and out of sleep her body sticky and wet from sweat.

Dropping her on the bench he sterilized the open wound then prepped a needle and string and began to sew her skin together again.

Throwing away the dirty tissues he looked at jack as she continued to shudder and sweat. His palm rested on her forehead gently feeling her temperature rise. Looking through the draws in the room he found an antibiotic injection kit. Loading the gun and pressing it roughly to her uninjured arm he injected her.

"Don't leave me here... I don't want to die" jack whispered in a hushed distant voice.

Riddick stopped and looked at her still asleep and recognized the voice. The voice of a kid he saved those 7 years ago leaving him with the hope that jack was still in there.

'**I won't kid. Not this time' **

**AN**

kay then. I know I haven't updated in yonks. infact its long enough to legally declare me dead. Im not haha

BUT I made a promise to myself I WOULD finish this story off. You have no idea, with how much difficulty I wrote this chapter. And you'll probably detect it because. It feels like I had to force it out, but I got a okay-ish point out about where its heading gasps like we didn't no itd shift this way hehe but anyway. I hope your not all totally mad at me, and for this chap being like this. I PROMISE I will write a better one : P I just really wanted to get this one out there, so you guys like know. Im STILL TRYING to finish it haha : D writers block is just. a big, big bitch. really. IM NOT GIVING UP! your reviews keep me going just so you know! knowing ive got so much support really pushed my lazy ass to write!

love you all!

xoxoxo social control : D


End file.
